Coming Home - Traducción
by Ali O.C.D
Summary: Ahora que la guerra ha terminado Harry finalmente puede tener la vida que ha soñado. Sin embargo, su vida no va de acuerdo a su plan. En su cumpleaños obtiene su herencia de criatura, sin él saberlo. No sólo es un sumiso, sino que tiene cuatro dominantes. LM/SS/CW/DM/HP. Esto será un SLASH y MPREG (embarazo masculino). Clasificación M por lenguaje y contenido sexual implícito.
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:** ¡Hola a todos! Estoy aquí de vuelta con otra traducción y espero que les guste. No estoy muy avanzada con este trabajo debido a que he pasado estas dos semanas un poco ocupadas con el estudio (ya llega mi examen final, ruego poder aprobar), por lo que la actualización será **una vez por semana**.

Esta nueva historia tiene un total de **dieciséis (16)** capítulos, con un total de sesenta y un mil novecientas veintisiete palabras (61.927) incluyendo las notas de su autora. Mi traducción variará un poco en el número de palabras (por mis notas incluidas y lo cambios en algunas frases) pero no será un cambio muy grande.

 **Aclaraciones:** NO tengo beta, por lo que espero sepan disculparme por los errores que haya. Algunas palabras o frases diferirán un poco de los incluidos en el original, pero eso es porque mi intención es que sean de fácil entendimiento y no haya confusiones. **Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia completa, sólo debe entrar a mi perfil donde se encuentra el enlace hacia la historia original.**

 **Historia SLASH, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta no leas y –por favor– evita que ambos pasemos un mal trago. Contiene M-preg.**

 **Disclaimer:** Si la franquicia de Harry Potter fuera mía yo tendría estacionado un Camaro azul en mi garaje, como no es así, es obvio que no me pertenece. La historia tampoco es mía (sólo su traducción), sino que el original en inglés es de LadyWhiteRose2015, de quien tengo el permiso de traducción, y le agradezco enormemente. No lucro con ello.

Espero que les guste este pequeño proyecto nuevo y dentro de unas horas (o a más tardar mañana) les tendré una nueva sorpresa.

Todos los comentarios son aceptados siempre y cuando sean críticas constructivas, si no lo son no comentes y ahórranos un problema a ambos.

Para los demás, por favor disfruten. =D

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Todavía estoy en necesidad de un Beta, por lo que todos los errores son míos. ¡Disfruten!_

 _Ah, por si mi disclaimer no estaba claro (que se encuentra en mi perfil) – Aún no soy dueña de nada, todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños (que no soy yo), y no recibo ningún dinero. Después de todo esto es por diversión y una gran salida de estrés para mí._

 _Tomo prestado el concepto de "resonancia" de la historia Imprinting escrita por Lunaris Dies (según la traducción de b92morgan), yo quería darle a ella/él el crédito por la creación de este concepto, y reconocer su talento por esto. Imprinting es un fic Arthur/Merlín, para aquellos que estén interesados._

 _Esta historia comienza después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry se queda en Hogwarts. Harry y Ginny no son pareja. Severus Snape está vivo._

 _Esto es un Slash Lucius, Severus, Charlie y Harry. Posible mpreg. Están advertidos._

 _ **Este tipo de letra representa un sueño.**_

* * *

 **Coming Home**

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

Ser convocado personalmente a asistir y dar testimonio en todos los juicios de mortífagos era agotador, ahora que _él_ había sido derrotado. Sin embargo, fue el último juicio el que más le exigió mentalmente.

Empezando por el más joven de la familia, Draco. Revelando los hechos ocurridos en la torre de Astronomía justo antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, demostró que él era, de hecho, incapaz de realizar un acto tan horrendo. Un acto que claramente lo marcaría del lado oscuro de la guerra. Surgieron otros eventos que habían limpiado su nombre, y, finalmente, Draco fue sentenciado a servicio comunitario en el Londres muggle una vez por semana, durante tres meses.

Luego vino Narcissa Malfoy, antes Black. Era casi como si ella hubiera desaparecido. La auror la buscó casi en todas partes, incluyendo el Londres muggle, pero no encontró nada. Fue declarado que si ella era encontrada, por CUALQUIER PERSONA, fuera llevada ante la justicia para servir su tiempo en Azkaban por escapar al juicio.

Por último, Lucius Malfoy. Ese juicio fue particularmente duro, como Lucius había hecho un par de cosas que ponían en peligro la vida de otros estudiantes, a petición de su antiguo maestro, antes de que él se pasara hacia el lado de la luz de la guerra. Se convirtió en un espía de Dumbledore y le dio toda la información para que la seguridad de los estudiantes fuera lo primero. Después de mucha deliberación el tribunal consideró a Lucius culpable, y lo condenó a cinco años de arresto domiciliario y el primer año debía pasarlo sin el uso de su magia, bajo la guía de los aurores, para servir como agentes de castigo.

Tan pronto como el juez que presidía el juicio anunció 'el tribunal levantó la sesión', con un fuerte golpe de su martillo, los periodistas pulularon alrededor de Harry. Fue Kingsley, el nuevo ministro, quien lo bendijo con la protección de los aurores, para escoltarlo con facilidad dentro y fuera de la sala del tribunal y hacia o desde la red flu más cercana. Con el pequeño grupo congregado a su alrededor, Harry lanzó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de él y alrededor de la chimenea, dijo su destino y dejó a los periodistas sin una palabra para imprimir.

 **.**

~xXxXxXx ~

 **.**

– Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Potter. ¿Confío en que todo está bien? – La nueva directora de Hogwarts lo saludó mientras él sacudió la ceniza de su túnica. Minerva era generalmente una mujer tranquila y sabia por su edad.

– Sí –. Renunció a sacudirse el polvo, simplemente se quitó la túnica para revelar unos pantalones de color oscuro y una camisa de satén con botones color marfil. Colocó su túnica sobre su brazo, y se movió hacia el sofá para sentarse.

– Tengo té para ti, si gustas sentarte por un momento antes de retirarte a tu habitación –. Levantándose de la gran silla, se trasladó para tomar asiento en el sillón orejero frente al sofá.

Colocando la túnica sobre el respaldo del sofá, Harry tomó asiento.

– Sé que este ha sido un momento muy difícil para ti. Sin embargo, yo quería preguntarte algo –. Vertió té en una pequeña taza, se lo entregó a su invitado.

Tomó la taza y luego dio un pequeño sorbo.

– Pregúnteme –. Luego se inclinó en el sofá por un poco de comodidad.

Se sirvió a sí misma una pequeña taza de té, y luego tomó un sorbo.

– He estado hablando con las personas que supervisan la contratación de los profesores de Hogwarts –. Miró a su invitado y parecía imperturbable, continuó. – Nos gustaría saber si estaría interesado en enseñar el próximo año. Específicamente Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Dejó su taza de té de nuevo en su plato, y luego asentó el plato en la pequeña mesa.

– ¿Cuándo necesita una respuesta?

Todavía sentada, serena y correcta.

– Tu cumpleaños.

Se paró y tomó casualmente su túnica del respaldo del sofá.

– Eso sólo me da una semana y un día.

– Sí, soy consciente. No podía pedírtelo después de que pasaras por toda esa locura –. Tomó otro sorbo de su té. – Por lo tanto esperé hasta que el último juicio terminara para bendecirte con, espero, buenas noticias.

– Gracias. Voy a darle un poco de consideración-. Se giró enfrentando la puerta. – Gracias por el té –. Y se fue sin decirle una palabra más a la directora.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Al regresar a su habitación había varias cartas que habían sido entregadas durante todo el día. Casualmente ojeando el montón se encontró con la hermosa caligrafía de Hermione. Lanzando el resto a un lado, abrió la carta.

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Ron y yo hemos encontrado nuestro camino a Australia. Hemos pedido al Ministerio local ayuda para obtener la localización de mis padres. A partir de este envío, todavía tenemos las manos vacías. Esperamos estar en casa antes del inicio del nuevo semestre en Hogwarts._

 _Espero que tú estés finalmente tomando el año sabático que discutimos. Tendrás que decirnos a Ron y a mí todo sobre tus desventuras desde su derrota._

 _Te extrañamos,_

 _Hermione y Ron._

Él respondería mañana.

Por ahora el sueño era una prioridad.

Cambió los pantalones y la camisa por un par de cómodos pantalones de pijama, se metió en la cama y tuvo sueños agradables.

 **.**

 **Los árboles que rodeaban la zona hacían juego con el sol, ya que filtraban la luz hacia la tierra. Las sombras bailaban a su alrededor en el césped bien recortado. Sosteniendo lo que parecía ser limonada en una mano, con el sonido de la risa estridente proveniente de los niños pequeños. Al notar que la risa se acercaba se las arregló para reparar en tres niños pequeños, corriendo y dándose caza entre sí. Uno de los niños tenía un llameante cabello rojo, otro tenía un hermoso cabello oscuro y el último tenía el pelo rubio, casi blanco. No podía identificar el sexo de los niños, ya que estaban vestidos con un overol –pero se dio cuenta de cómo los niños corrieron hacia un hombre que estaba leyendo un libro en la silla. Colocó el libro en la mesa y oyó al hombre.**

– **¿Y qué puede hacer papá por ustedes tres?**

 **La cara del hombre estaba bloqueada y la voz distorsionada.**

 **Entonces la escena cambió abruptamente, los mismos tres chicos estaban de vuelta, pero ahora con otros dos hombres diferentes. Se encontraban en la playa, pudo ver que había un niño al lado de cada adulto. Era imposible tratar de distinguir quienes eran, podía escuchar los gritos de alegría cuando los hombres acompañaron a los tres pequeños al agua, a continuación, volviendo rápidamente a la seguridad de la arena seca. Él mismo estaba sentado en una gran manta, rodeado por comida.**

 **La escena cambió abruptamente.**

 **Los niños se habían ido, y parecía ser de noche. Hay fuego en la chimenea. Harry sentado en las mantas, rodeado por los mismos tres hombres que aún no podía identificar. Cada hombre dándole de comer pequeñas golosina.**

 **.**

Despertando con un bostezo, Harry se frotó los ojos y descubrió que era la primera noche en la que mejor había dormido desde…siempre.

 **.**

~xXxXxXx ~

 **.**

Lucius se despertó con un sobresalto. Agarrando su bata de seda, y sin atar los lazos, él se dirigió hacia el saló, donde oyó a un elfo hablar por el flu.

– Lo siento señor Snape, mi amo está…

– Tu maestro está aquí, gracias Blinky, esto será todo –. Con un suave pop el elfo doméstico desapareció. Tomando el lugar de su elfo, – ¿Supongo que eras uno de los hombres en el sueño?

– Sí, te he reconocido por tu altura y color de pelo. Pero al tercer hombre no lo puedo reconocer.

– ¿Por qué no nos reunimos esta tarde, discutimos sobre nuestro pequeño sumiso y tratamos de averiguar quién podría ser el tercer dominante?

 _Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T:**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Hoy toca actualización de Coming Home! Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado mucho y agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leyeron y/o comentaron. Apenas termine de subir el fic en las páginas contestaré a todos los comentarios.

Relacionado con la duda que ha surgido de _**¿Dónde está Draco?**_ Sólo tengo que decir: ¡Paciencia! ¡Ya aparecerá! ¡Todavía restan 14 capítulos para que salga!

 **Aclaraciones:** NO tengo beta (si a alguien le interesa el puesto sólo háganmelo saber), por lo que espero sepan disculparme por los errores que haya. Algunas palabras o frases diferirán un poco de los incluidos en el original, pero eso es porque mi intención es que sean de fácil entendimiento y no haya confusiones. **Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia completa, sólo debe entrar a mi perfil donde se encuentra el enlace hacia la historia original.**

 **Historia SLASH, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta no leas y –por favor– evita que ambos pasemos un mal trago. Contiene M-preg.**

 **Disclaimer:** Si la franquicia de Harry Potter fuera mía yo tendría estacionado un Camaro azul en mi garaje, como no es así, es obvio que no me pertenece. La historia tampoco es mía (sólo su traducción), sino que el original en inglés es de LadyWhiteRose2015, de quien tengo el permiso de traducción, y le agradezco enormemente. No lucro con ello.

Ahora, por favor, disfruten y comenten sus opiniones. ;)

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Todavía estoy en necesidad de un Beta, por lo que todos los errores son míos. ¡Disfruten!_

 _Ah, por si mi disclaimer no estaba claro (que se encuentra en mi perfil) – Aún no soy dueña de nada, todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños (que no soy yo), y no recibo ningún dinero. Después de todo esto es por diversión y una gran salida de estrés para mí._

 _Tomo prestado el concepto de "resonancia" de la historia Imprinting escrita por Lunaris Dies (según la traducción de b92morgan), yo quería darle a ella/él el crédito por la creación de este concepto, y reconocer su talento por esto. Imprinting es un fic Arthur/Merlín, para aquellos que estén interesados._

 _ **Este tipo de letra representa un sueño.**_

 **Coming Home**

 **Capítulo II**

Despertó renovado por primera vez en lo que él podía recordar, sintiendo la presión de sus vértebras liberarse en múltiples estallido jubilosos, colocando una sonrisa en su rostro. Por primera vez en su vida, literalmente, no tenía que ir a ningún lugar, nadie para derrotar y ningún horario que cumplir.

Libertad total y completa.

Por supuesto, él tenía su propia agenda personal…lo primero en su lista…una ducha.

Alcanzando sus lentes en la mesa auxiliar, se dio cuenta que su visión estaba un poco alterada. _Tal vez sea momento de conseguir un nuevo par_. Dejando sus infames gafas detrás, tomó su bolsa de aseo, la toalla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Todavía era temprano, y el desayuno no se serviría hasta dentro de una hora. Eso significaba que podía tardar todo el tiempo que necesitaba, o que deseaba, para limpiar, fregar y disfrutar del lujo del agua caliente, permitiendo que el calor y el agua trabajaran milagrosamente en sus pulsantes músculos.

Cuando sintió que su piel estaba tan roja como una langosta por el agua caliente, cerró el agua, con una toalla secó su pelo, pero su estúpido cabello no cooperó de todos modos, y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Caminando de regreso a la habitación con sus cosas, arrojó la bolsa sobre la cama y luego miró fijamente su ropa, _'¿qué sería apropiado para hoy?'_ se decidió por unos pantalones de jean azul desteñidos, con agujeros en las rodillas y un pequeño desgarro en el bolsillo trasero, y un pullover verde sólido, dejaría las túnicas sólo por ese día.

' _¡Comprobaré una o dos cosas de la lista…ahora en el desayuno!'_

Haciendo su camino hacia el Gran Comedor fue capaz de disfrutar la belleza y la gracia que tenía Hogwarts. Por fin podía sentir los latidos de la magia en su interior. _'¿Siempre se ha sentido así?'_ El sentir la magia de las escaleras que se movían, justo antes de que se movieran, era una sensación nueva.

El Gran Comedor, en toda su magnífica gloria, estaba vacío. Las banderas que normalmente colgaban en el techo, que indicaban las afiliaciones de las casas, se habían ido. Las grandes mesas para que los estudiantes disfrutaran de la camaradería de los demás y las comidas que la escuela proporcionaba, no estaban presentes. Por último, la mesa de los profesores, que generalmente estaba a la cabecera del salón, había desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba atrás era una pequeña mesa circular y sillas cerca del medio de la habitación.

La mayoría de los otros profesores habían tomado este verano para estar con sus familias y celebrar la vida renovada. Mientras que él estaba feliz de que otros pudieran disfrutar del compañerismo y la unión que venía con la familia –se encontraba un poco celoso. Todo lo que alguna vez había querido era estar rodeado de los que él amaba y recibir amor a cambio. Lo más cerca que nunca había llegado a lograr tal hazaña era siendo "adoptado" por los Weasley.

Encontrando un lugar en la mesa, un elfo doméstico apareció a su lado.

– ¿Qué le gustaría para el desayuno, maestro Harry?

– Si no es una molestia, waffles con jarabe, fruta y jugo –. Con un gesto de aceptación, el pequeño elfo desapareció. Dirigiendo su atención para ver el encantamiento mágico que había colocado al techo, quedó decepcionado ya que no había sido encantado con magia. Afortunadamente, antes de pensar demasiado seriamente en eso, el elfo apareció de vuelta con su desayuno.

– ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por usted?

Paró por un segundo a pensar en la respuesta. ¿Qué quería hacer hoy? Tenía que escribir la respuesta a sus amigos en Australia, pero tomaría sólo unos momentos de su tiempo. Entonces, una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

– Sí, pueden. Yo he pensado ir alrededor del Lago Negro y quería almorzar en la orilla esta tarde.

– Sí, señor, amo Harry –. Luego, con otro _pop_ el pequeño elfo se había ido, dejándolo solo con su desayuno y sus pensamientos.

 **.**

~xXxXxXx~

 **.**

El salir al aire libre por primera vez, por su cuenta, se sintió maravilloso. Sí, practicó quidditch, lo que permitió a su cuerpo y mente sentirse en su propio mundo. Sin embargo, siempre llagaba a su fin cuando alguien trataba de matarlo mientras volaba o tenía que salir corriendo después o antes del partido para cuidar de algo relacionado con _él._

Esta era la verdadera libertad.

Deslizando fuera los zapatos y los calcetines para caminar sobre la hierba y poder sentir la suavidad de las hojas amortiguando el peso de su cuerpo a cada paso. El oír los pájaros trinar y cantar mientras volaban alrededor sin cuidado del mundo, era uno de los sonidos más dulces que había oído en mucho tiempo. Excluyendo, por supuesto, no tener que volver a la casa de sus parientes. Haciendo su camino hacia la orilla del lago decidió que el barro y todo lo que se aplastaba entre sus dedos era vigorizante. Era como si se estuviera descubriendo a sí mismo por primera vez. Todos sus gustos y disgustos. Era intrigante.

El pasear por los alrededores del lago, descalzo, a un rimo ocioso, le permitió interiorizar toda la belleza alrededor del lago. Las colas de gato* se balanceaban con las ondas de la brisa sobre la superficie del agua.

Casualmente recogió una piedra y, probando sus habilidades de hacer saltar la roca, la arrojó. Ésta saltó una vez antes de hundirse. Riéndose de sí mismo, y encontrando otra roca plana, lo intentó de nuevo. Tratando de recordar lo que Ron hizo el día en que logró hacerla saltar cinco veces antes de que se hundiera. Colocó su cuerpo en la misma posición y posicionó el brazo en modo de lanzamiento, arrojó la piedra y la vio saltar tres veces.

Sonriendo para sí mismo por la rapidez del éxito del experimento, necesitaba encontrar un buen lugar para pensar. Era el momento de darle un poco de consideración a la oferta de Minerva. En un rápido vistazo al área cercana notó un parche de hierba gruesa debajo de un gran árbol, la sombra que echaban las hojas bailaba en el suelo. Continuando con su ritmo hasta el lugar deseado, se estiró y miró al cielo. Siempre había oído a los niños hablar de ver cosas o formas en las nubes, pero nunca tuvo tiempo para sentarse tranquilamente a ello.

Hoy era diferente.

Sintiendo las hojas frescas en la espalda, se extendió completamente, mirando como las nubes perezosamente iban a la deriva por el cielo.

Ni siquiera consciente de que estaba cansado, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus oídos recogieran todos los sonidos que la naturaleza les estaba proporcionando, a continuación, se quedó dormido.

 **.**

 _ **El alto hombre de cabello rojo tenía a los tres niños agrupados a su alrededor, todos miraban atentamente algo en el medio. El oír que los pequeños reían y sonreían trajo una sonrisa a su cara, a continuación, uno de los niños se dio la vuelta y gritó.**_

– _**¡Mami! ¡Lo hiciste!**_

 _ **Se tomó un segundo para mirar alrededor, sólo estaba él. ¿Por qué ese niño decía mami? No había nada a su alrededor excepto montañas.**_

 _ **¿Montañas? ¿Por qué le resultaba familiar? Sacudiendo esa extraña sensación, él volvió su atención de nuevo al grupo.**_

 _ **El hombre de cabello rojo se volvió hacia él, la cara y la voz del hombre seguían estando distorsionadas, caminó hacia él, puso un beso sobre su frente, le agarró la mano y lo llevó a donde los niños estaban mirando tan fijamente antes. Al acercarse al círculo un huevo grande estaba asentado en ese lugar, lentamente comenzando a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Un niño emocionado dijo.**_

– _**¡Mami mira, está tratando de nacer!**_

 _ **¿Qué estaba a punto de nacer? ¿Por qué estaban tan excitados?**_

 _ **No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, el huevo hizo el primer crack, para permitir que la criatura de adentro saliera. Una suave grieta, y luego otra. Finalmente, la pequeña criatura estaba libre de su estrecha casa, y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.**_

 _ **Los niños corrieron alrededor emocionados y gritando sobre el bebé que ahora había nacido y su mamá iba a estar tan feliz. Mirando más de cerca qué exactamente hizo a los niños tan felices, y tan alegre al hombre de cabello rojo, era un bebé dragón.**_

 **.**

– ¿Amo Potter, señor? – los ojos verdes encontraron a la persona que lo despertó del extraño sueño. – Le trajimos el almuerzo, señor –. Entonces el pequeño elfo desapareció.

Debía de haber dormido por algún tiempo, porque el sol se había movido a una posición diferente de cuando se recostó. A juzgar por el sonido de su estómago, debió haber dormido al menos tres horas.

Al abrir la cesta encontró casi todos sus alimentos favoritos, olvidándose del extraño sueño, se concentró en su almuerzo.

 **.**

~xXxXxXx~

 **.**

Lucius y Severus se sentaron fuera de la Mansión Malfoy, en el medio de la rosaleda, tomando el té.

– Así que, ¿dónde crees que deberíamos empezar? – Lucius dejó la taza de té en su respectivo platillo, se recostó en la silla y miró a Severus.

– Yo creo –, Severus comenzó, aclarando la garganta – que tenemos que ser muy pacientes con él –. Cuando notó la confusión en su rostro su amigo le aclaró. – Hay que recordar que fue criado en un hogar muggle. Sin darse cuenta de la magia gasta que llegó a Hogwarts.

– ¿Ellos ocultaron su herencia? – casi jadeó ante la atrocidad del delito cometido.

– Sí –, él cambió su posición en la silla para tener ambos pies apoyados en el suelo y sentarse con la espalda recta, – y tendremos que ir despacio –. Esperando que esta información cayera… él continuó. – con esto en mente creo que la primera orden del día es reunir los obsequios que necesitamos concederle. Como sabemos, deben ser entregados esta tarde antes del atardecer.

Lucius simplemente asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

– Entonces, ¿qué le vamos a dar a nuestro pequeño sumiso?

Severus se recostó en la silla.

– Creo que nuestro primer regalo debe mostrar solidaridad. Estaba pensando que perdió su lechuza, deberíamos regalarle una nueva.

Lucius estaba de acuerdo, asintió con la cabeza.

– No sólo una nueva lechuza, un huevo de lechuza con calentador. Ayudará a nutrir sus prontos instintos maternos.

– Eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte.

– Sí, lo sé… – una evidente sonrisa en su rostro. Después de todo él estaba orgulloso de su idea, – el huevo de lechuza no sólo necesita un calentador, también una jaula, comida y golosinas.

– Buena idea.

– Misty –. Lucius llamó, y justo antes de que pudiera tomar una respiración un _pop_ suave se escuchó y el elfo apareció.

– Sí, amo Lucius, ¿Qué puede hacer Misty por usted?

– El amo Severus y yo te daremos cincuenta galeones y una lista. Debes comprar todo lo de la lista y volver aquí con ello. ¿Entendido?

– Sí, amo Lucius –. El elfo suavemente inclinó la cabeza en respeto ante el honor que le dieron de manejar el dinero.

Los dos hombres buscaron en sus bolsillos para sacar el dinero que tenían en ellos. Entre los dos fueron capaces de llegar a los cincuenta galeones.

Cuando el pequeño elfo doméstico desapareció Lucius se dirigió al siguiente dilema.

– Ahora que se resolvió lo de los regalos. Tenemos que averiguar quién es el tercero.

– Creo que nuestro tercero podría ser un Weasley, basándome en el particular cabello de color rojo –. El desdén normal que acompañaba habitualmente ese particular apellido fue sustituido por un tono flemático.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en silencio.

– La verdadera pregunta ahora es… ¿Qué Weasley?

Severus comenzó efectuar la deducción más elocuente.

– Podemos eliminar a Bill, ya que es compañero de una Veela. También podemos descartar a Ginny, Percy y Ron, ya que no cumplen con la altura que vimos en la resonancia. Así que quedan George y Charlie.

Se paró:

– Yo creo que tenemos una llamada por flu que hacer.

Severus se levantó también:

– Entonces, ¿quién primero?

Lucius contempló esa pregunta, ya que ambos se apresuraron hacia la sala.

– Vamos a empezar con Charlie. No quiero alertar a Molly por cualquier cosa si no llega a ser George.

Sev se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tomó los polvos flu y dijo la dirección. En cuestión de segundos los dos hombres estaban de pie cara a cara con Charlie.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, fue Charlie quien se precipitó.

– Anoche los vi a los dos en un sueño. Bueno, al menos yo pensé que era un sueño, hasta que me desperté de mi siesta esta tarde, y me di cuenta de que era una resonancia de los deseos más profundos de nuestro sumiso. Harry es nuestro sumiso, ¿no? –. Observando el movimiento en acuerdo de las otras dos cabezas. – Eso significa que necesita un regalo de cada uno de nosotros todos los días a partir de hoy, hasta el día de su cumpleaños. Espero que ustedes dos ya hayan cubierto eso antes de que me llamaran.

Ambos hombres asintieron, una vez más, pero fue Severus quien habló.

– Sí, le enviamos un huevo de lechuza, un calentador, las golosinas de la lechuza y los alimentos, junto con una nueva jaula.

Pensando eso un momento.

– Bien. Ahora ya he hablado con mi jefe, para explicar lo que ha sucedido. El me ha otorgado tiempo libre para acordar con ustedes y nutrir nuestro vínculo. Sólo así todos estaremos en la misma sintonía, mi mamá no debe enterarse…ya saben cómo se pone –. Vio los gestos de ambos hombres. – Entonces, cuando llegue esta noche, vamos a sentarnos y a trazar nuestro próximo movimiento.

Lucius habló:

– En realidad, tenemos que establecer nuestro orden.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio. Por supuesto, él tenía razón. La posición del dominante generalmente se establecía por la envergadura de las alas, a continuación, por la personalidad si es que se producía un enfrentamiento. No era inaudito que el sumiso estableciera el orden, pero era raro, cuando los dominantes no podían hacerlo por su cuenta.

Charlie intervino:

– Entonces, cuando venga esta noche también nos ocuparemos de eso. ¿Supongo, Lucius, que seré bienvenido en su casa desde ahora?

– Sí. Tú y Severus son más que bienvenidos a quedarse hasta que seamos capaces de reclamar a nuestro sumiso.

 **.**

~xXxXxXx~

 **.**

Dejando los restos de su almuerzo dentro de la cesta, tenía que volver a su habitación, afrontar todas las cartas que le habían llegado y responderle a sus amigos.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de su habitación, le devolvieron la mirada tres lechuzas que se posaban sobre su cama junto con regalos. Acercándose con cuidado a cada lechuza, desabrochó la cadena que sujetaba sus paquetes. Una vez que lo paquetes fueron puestos en libertad cada lechuza voló.

El primer paquete tenía golosinas y alimentos de lechuza. _'¿Quién me daría esto? Tal vez alguien que no es consciente que perdí mi lechuza durante la batalla'_. El segundo paquete era un poco extraño, ya que contenía una jaula de lechuza. _'Estoy sintiendo algo aquí…'._ Entonces, finalmente, el último reveló un huevo de lechuza con un calentador. _'Alguien se molestó en enviarme todo esto a mí'._ Comenzó a buscar algún tipo de tarjeta o mensaje, terminando con las manos vacías. _'¿Cómo se supone que debo darles las gracias si no sé quiénes son?'_

Ahora su mente estaba sobre su, pronta a ser, nueva lechuza, había olvidado por completo todo su correo.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

* **Cola o rabo de gato** es un nombre otorgado a diferentes tipos de plantas, pero aquí se refiere al _Pennisetum setaceum_ , es una planta nativa de África, el Oriente Medio y el Sudeste de Asia. Es muy tolerante a la sequía y crece con rapidez. Es considerada una amenaza a las especies nativas de las regiones donde se ha introducido y tiende a aumentar el riesgo de incendios forestales, debido a estas razones se ha prohibido su plantación en determinadas zonas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/T:**_

Hola a todos, realmente me quiero disculpar por esta tardanza y decir que no tengo excusa válida para ella. Espero que este capítulo les guste.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este capítulo aún no tengo beta, (pero ya conseguí para los siguientes) por lo que espero sepan disculparme por los errores que haya. Algunas palabras o frases diferirán un poco de los incluidos en el original, pero eso es porque mi intención es que sean de fácil entendimiento y no haya confusiones. **Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia completa, sólo debe entrar a mi perfil donde se encuentra el enlace hacia la historia original.**

 **Historia SLASH, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta no leas y –por favor– evita que ambos pasemos un mal trago. Contiene M-preg.**

 **Disclaimer:** Si la franquicia de Harry Potter fuera mía yo tendría estacionado un Camaro azul en mi garaje, como no es así, es obvio que no me pertenece. La historia tampoco es mía (sólo su traducción), sino que el original en inglés es de LadyWhiteRose2015, de quien tengo el permiso de traducción, y le agradezco enormemente. No lucro con ello.

 **PD:** Si alguien lee mi otra traducción ( **Sanguis vita est** ), disculpen el atraso, pero entre mañana y pasado es seguro que estará actualizada.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Todavía estoy en necesidad de un Beta, por lo que todos los errores son míos. ¡Disfruten!_

 _Ah, por si mi disclaimer no estaba claro (que se encuentra en mi perfil) – Aún no soy dueña de nada, todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños (que no soy yo), y no recibo ningún dinero. Después de todo esto es por diversión y una gran salida de estrés para mí._

 _Tomo prestado el concepto de "resonancia" de la historia Imprinting escrita por Lunaris Dies (según la traducción de b92morgan), yo quería darle a ella/él el crédito por la creación de este concepto, y reconocer su talento por esto. Imprinting es un fic Arthur/Merlín, para aquellos que estén interesados._

 _ **Este tipo de letra representa un sueño.**_

* * *

 **Coming Home**

 **Capítulo III**

Cuando Charlie dio un paso a través de la red flu, esa noche, se encontró con dos hombres altos y un elfo doméstico. El pequeño elfo tomó posesión de sus cosas, y con un suave _pop_ desapareció en las profundidades de la Mansión Malfoy.

– Por favor, pónganse cómodos –. Lucius instó a ambos huéspedes de la casa. Severus tomó posesión de uno de los sillones orejeros, mientras que Lucius tomó el otro. Dejando a Charlie con el pequeño sofá. – Ahora, Charlie, creo que sugeriste que se determinara el orden de nuestro dominio, ¿sí? – Lo vio asentir en confirmación –. Entonces voy a empezar –. Poniéndose de pie, se quitó la túnica y camisa de vestir exteriores, para que no se destrozara su ropa más fina ante la demostración de su tamaño.

Desplegó sus alas, mostrando sus hermosas marcas. Sus alas eran predominantemente blancas, como la nieve, con la punta de un maravilloso verde esmeralda.

– Mi envergadura llega a los ocho pies.

Ahora era el turno de Severus. También él se quitó las ropas exteriores y la camiseta cuidadosamente y las dejó sobre el respaldó del sillón.

– Mis alas también son de unos excepcionales ocho pies -. Después de decir esas palabras, las alas se arquearon desde la espalda para revelarse de un color blanco nieve con unas maravillosas puntas de un negro metalizado que se difundía sobre la toda la longitud de ellas.

– Bien, caballeros, parece que estamos en un callejón sin salida –. Se paró para quitarse las ropas exteriores y la camisa, sin ninguna pompa y ceremonia, Charlie también desplegó sus alas –. Parece, señores, que todos tenemos alas de ocho pies de largo –. Cuando terminó su declaración, sus alas eran como los otros dos pares, predominantemente blancas, pero con las puntas de plata metálica. Los tres se miraron.

Cada uno de ellos, escondiendo sus alas de nuevo en sus cuerpos, procedieron a vestirse de nuevo y encontrar sus asientos.

– Así que, ahora que no podemos determinar el orden sólo por la envergadura de las alas –, Charlie comenzó -, tal vez podamos pensar en otra solución, que no implique el uso de las viejas tradiciones.

La voz de Severus rompió el silencio.

– Tal vez debemos determinar el orden a través de nuestras habilidades. El que sea el primer dominante tendrá la mayor cantidad de responsabilidades, incluyendo la disciplina, si es necesaria, así como el abastecimiento de nuestro sumiso.

– Entonces eso me deja afuera –. Charlie declaró, quien sea que acabara como el dominante superior controlaría sobre la posición que el reclamara, – Mientras que podría disciplinar, no podría abastecer, monetariamente, lo que necesitara. Creo que serían mejor tú o Lucius.

– Hmm, entonces Lucius. Propongo esto. Ya que Charlie declina de forma voluntaria el puesto, me gustaría que tú fueras el dominante superior –. Ambos hombres observaron la cara de shock de Lucius. – Creo que serías el más capaz de manejar cualquier situación que pueda surgir. He visto tu influencia sobre algunos de los medios de comunicación de menor reputación. También te he visto manejar situaciones, que con toda certeza, no deberías habértelas arreglado para salir.

– Si es así como te sientes –. Girando su cuerpo para hacer frente al tercer miembro de su pequeño clan, – Charlie, ¿qué dices tú? ¿Estás de acuerdo con Severus? – Observar el movimiento en acuerdo de la cabeza roja era todo lo que necesitaba. – Entonces, necesitamos resolver quien es el siguiente –. Mirando entre los hombres. – Creo que ya que Charlie tiene una enorme fuerza y toda la paciencia del mundo, ya que domestica dragones para vivir, debería ser el último. Él será el más cercano a nuestro sumiso y podrá relacionarse con él más que cualquiera de nosotros. Eso te deja, Severus, para ser el próximo en la línea. Tienes riqueza, tienes subrepticias habilidades que me impresionan incluso a mí. Así que, si algo me ocurriera, creo que estás mayormente preparado para la situación –. Esperando un respiro – ¿Ambos coinciden? – Dos cabezas asintieron en acuerdo.

Entonces sugiero que, de ahora en adelante, demos a nuestro sumiso regalos centrados en un tema. Eso mostrará un frente unido –. Observando, una vez más, el movimiento de cabezas en acuerdo. – ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia que dar?

– Recuerdo a Ron diciendo algo acerca de cómo le gustaban los chocolates, la última vez que estuvo en casa. Más específico, ranas de chocolate.

– Bien, bien –. El dominante continuó. – Entonces, sugiero, Charlie, que por la mañana vayas a Honeydukes y hagas las compras –. Charlie asintió con la cabeza. – Charlie le regalará las ranas. Yo le regalaré lazos de bombones de unicornio, y Severus, ¿qué elegirás?

– Variedad -quizás él sea capaz de encontrar un nuevo sabor de chocolate.

– Bien. Podemos hacer frente al resto de los regalos mañana –. Levantándose para estirar sus largas piernas. – Ahora, necesitamos decirle a Harry -. Miró a ambos hombres con la esperanza de que uno se ofreciera. – Por obvias razones, no puedo ser yo.

Severus se removió en su asiento.

– Yo ayer te informé, Lucius, sobre los antecedentes de Harry. Me resulta prudente prestar la máxima precaución. Tal vez Charlie sería más adecuado para darle la noticia. Después de todo tú y yo no hemos sido demasiado amables con él en nuestro pasado.

– Hmmm –. Pensó en la última frase. Estaba en lo cierto. Realmente ni él ni Severus habían sido amables con el chico. – Entonces, tal vez Charlie es la mejor opción. ¿Qué dices, Charlie?

Tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó ir.

– Creo que ambos están en lo correcto –. Miró a los hombres. – ¿Cuándo quieren que le diga?

– Creo que deberíamos darle la noticia durante la resonancia de esta noche. Luego, en la mañana, enviarle una lechuza invitándolo a cenar. Voy a hacer las reservas, y me haré cargo de los costos. Severus, tú y yo entraremos en la resonancia también, pero nos mantendremos distorsionados. Tiene que ser consciente de que hay tres de nosotros.

 **.**

~xXxXxXx~

 **.**

Después de ir a la biblioteca para adquirir un libro sobre 'Cómo cuidar a su huevo de lechuza', Harry estableció el calentador y lo ubicó en un lugar firme y cómodo.

Desvistiéndose rápidamente, entonces se puso su pantalón de pijama, era hora de estar ceñido y cómodo. Metiéndose en la cama, se cubrió con las mantas y se acurrucó para pasar la noche dándole la bienvenida al sueño.

 _ **Sentado en uno de los mejores asientos de las tribunas para ver a los Falcon* contra las Magpies**. Podía ver a los buscadores de ambos equipos luchar por encontrar la snitch. Harry no estaba muy centrado en las faltas que estaban teniendo lugar, o la recolección de la quaffle por ambos equipos. Estaba más interesado en los buscadores y la búsqueda de la infame esfera de oro con alas. Los ojos del buscador de los Falcon se estrecharon sobre un objeto, y fue entonces que Harry supo que había visto la snitch…entonces, justo cuando el buscador de los Falcon tocó la bolita de oro, la escena cambió.**_

 _ **El estadio se había vaciado, quedándose en el mismo asiento en el palco privado, con Charlie de pie a su lado, con otros dos hombres que no pudo identificar. De alguna manera le resultaban familiares… ¿tal vez del sueño de la noche anterior?**_

– _**Charlie, ¿qué haces aquí?**_

– _**Obviamente viendo el partido contigo. ¿Te gustó ver a los equipos golpearse entre sí?**_

– _**¡Fue malditamente brillante!**_

 _ **La escena cambió de nuevo, esta vez Charlie estaba en control de la dirección que tomaba la resonancia. Pensando en el mejor lugar posible que lo haría receptivo a la noticia, evocó una tranquila pradera con flores silvestres floreciendo. Ambos estaban recostados juntos bajo la sombra de un árbol muy viejo y vibrante. Con Harry recostado entre sus piernas, apoyado en su pecho, Charlie le acarició suavemente el pelo.**_

– _**Tengo algo que decirte**_ **–** _ **. Escuchar a Harry ronronear de satisfacción trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. – Harry, ¿sabías que cuando cumplas los dieciocho te llegará una herencia de criatura?**_

 _ **Harry se acurrucó más profundo en su pecho.**_

– _**Nop. No hay ninguna criatura en mi familia. Incluso si la hubiera, me gusta estar libre de toda responsabilidad. Si tuviera que convertirme en una criatura entonces, ¿qué sería de mí? ¿Sería un dominante o un sumiso? Si fuera un sumiso ¿tendría que ser controlado por mi pareja? Si tuviera un compañero, ¿qué sería lo que, él o ella, esperaría de mí? – Tomando una respiración profunda y liberándolo con un estremecimiento. – Probablemente peor que ser un sumiso sería ser un dominante… ¡Tendría que ser el responsable de otra persona!... No, me gusta ser sólo Harry. El Harry que está libre de todo.**_

 _ **Charlie continuó pasando los dedos por el pelo.**_

– _**¿Si suponemos que te conviertes en un sumiso, y las únicas prioridades de tus dominantes es consentir tus caprichos y protegerte de lo que venga?**_

– _**Hmm, no sé. Eso suena muy bien, pero todavía sería yo. ¿Qué pasa si hago algo que moleste a mi dominante, entonces podría ser castigado? No quiero tener que ser castigado, no después de la vida que he tenido. Además que tú y yo sabemos que soy demasiado terco.**_

 _ **Rió suavemente.**_

– _**Sí, lo eres. Sin embargo, creo que si te tocaran las personas adecuadas, quienes te entiendan, entonces estaría bien**_ **–** _ **. Su mano cayó del cabello de Harry, y con cuidado lo giró de manera que estuvieran cara a cara. – Si yo fuera afortunado de ser tu dominante, yo te llenaría con tanto amor, que te enamorarías de mí**_ **–** _ **. Lo miró profundamente a los ojos. – Te podría mostrar cómo se comporta una familia de verdad.**_

 _ **Harry hizo la única cosa que nadie esperaba, se inclinó sobre Charlie y le dio un beso.**_

 **.**

~xXxXxXx~

 **.**

Despertó con un sobresalto y con el pantalón del pijama mojado.

– ¿De dónde diablos salió eso? – Lanzando un hechizo Tempus descubrió que eran casi las siete de la mañana. Hoy haría frente a todo su correo, especialmente incineraría todos los vociferadores y el correo de odio, y le respondería a Ron y Hermione.

Lanzando las sábanas desordenadamente, Harry se dirigió a la ducha -era el momento de empezar el día.

Una vez limpio, se vistió y se alimentó, ya era hora de enfrentar el correo. Al volver a entrar en su habitación había una nueva pila de correo y tres lechuzas con paquetes encogidos atados a sus patas.

Se dirigió a las lechuzas primero. Al igual que el día anterior, tan pronto como los paquetes eran liberados la lechuza que cargaba el paquete salía volando. Una vez desencogidos los paquetes, una sonrisa alegre adornó su rostro. Los tres paquetes eran de Honeydukes y, al igual que ayer, ¡no había ninguna nota o tarjeta para indicar que quienes eran! Lanzó hechizos sobre los deliciosos chocolates, para asegurarse de que no tenían pociones o hechizos que podrían ocasionarle algún efecto negativo, probaría un poco de todo.

Después de comer unas pocas piezas, dirigió sus pensamientos de nuevo a la inminente pila de correo. Tomó las cartas más antiguas de su escritorio y las agregó a la nueva pila sobre su cama, y agarró su caldero para la incineración, estaba listo. El proceso de separación en las respectivas pilas comenzó –con los vociferadores y el correo de odio arrojados en el molde de hierro.

Después de haber cumplido la tarea, y poniéndose de pie para estirarse, tomó su varita y lanzó un Incendio, en silencio observó las llamas envolver el correo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Cuando el fuego había consumido todo el aborrecimiento, él apropiadamente extinguió las llamas. Ahora, ya era hora de atender el correo de sus amigos.

La pila de amigos tenía sólo una carta -de Charlie. _¿Me pregunto qué querrá?_

 **.**

 _Harry,_

 _He vuelto a la ciudad y me gustaría cenar contigo esta noche. Ponerme al día con lo que ha estado sucediendo desde que terminó la guerra. Pensé que lo mejor era evitar la Madriguera -sabes cómo se pone mamá._

 _Las reservas están bajo mi nombre, en un restaurante en el Londres muggle. (Yo no creo que quieras llamar mucho la atención sobre ti mismo). Se llama Chenestone***, y se encuentra en el Hotel Milestone****. He reservado una habitación privada como precaución adicional._

 _Yo estaré allí a las 8:00 de esta tarde, sin importar si te presentas o no._

 _Espero verte esta tarde,_

 _Charlie._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Eso es raro_. Trayendo sus pensamientos al ahora, tomó un pergamino y tinta para comenzar su carta a sus amigos australianos.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ron y Hermione,_

 _¿Sabático? Yo sólo recientemente soy capaz de iniciar el viaje con el final del último juicio en el cual se solicitó mi presencia, y que era para la familia Malfoy. En honor a la verdad, fue el más duro, tanto mental como físicamente._

 _Espero que sean capaces de localizar a tus padres._

 _Los veré pronto a ambos, y contaré todas las historias sobre las desventuras que he tenido._

 _Harry._

 **.**

 **.**

Dobló la carta y colocó el sello en la parte exterior, abrió la bolsa de golosinas de la lechuza, colocando unos pocos en el bolsillo, se puso en marcha en dirección a la torre oeste.

Deambular hacia la torre le dio tiempo para pensar acerca de la oferta de Minerva. _Sí, yo lo derroté, y toda esa técnica podría ser usada en el salón de clases. Tal vez pueda cambiar el estilo de enseñanza. Tal vez usar parte de la clase para aprender los libros, y, la otra parte, utilizarla como tiempo de práctica… como el que tenemos en pociones._ Observar al sol jugar a esconderse entre las nubes lo obligó a detenerse, y realmente tomar en cuenta su entorno.

Cuántas veces había tenido que subir estas escaleras, y nunca se había dado cuenta de todos los pequeños detalles. No se dio cuenta de que un árbol casi rivalizaba con la torre en altura, había perdido la mitad de las hojas de ese lado. O cómo las aves parecían volar alrededor de la lechucería para evitar la estructura. _Como dice la expresión_ , _ya estaba atrasado, pararé y oleré las rosas*****._

Al entrar en la lechucería se encontró con una lechuza que no le picaba los dedos.

– Ok, pequeño, esto tiene que ir a la oficina de correos de Hogsmeade –. Cerciorando que la nota fuera segura, le dio a la pequeña lechuza una golosina y se despidió del ave.

 _¿Enseñar aquí? Sé que siempre he dicho que este lugar era como estar en casa, pero ¿tener ese sueño convertido en realidad? Quizás._

 _¿Qué pasa si los estudiantes no me ven como profesor? El aula sería caótica. Sé que fue un éxito cuando el ED estaba en vigor, pero no tenía que calificar. Voy a tener que hablar con Minerva._

Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba caminando hasta que el Lago Negro apareció a la vista. _Hmm. Creo que mi cuerpo sabía a dónde ir a por la serenidad que él y mi mente necesitan._

– Si hay un elfo doméstico disponible, ¿sería tan amable de traerme algo de comer? – llamó al viento, a sabiendas de que los elfos lo oirían. Localizando la zona tranquila de ayer, una vez más, se estiró y levantó la vista hacia el cielo.

 _¿Charlie y cena? Sería bueno verlo. Quiero decir, no tengo nada más que hacer hoy._

– Amo Harry, señor –, un elfo apareció a su izquierda sosteniendo una cesta. – Hemos escuchado su petición.

– Gracias.

– Umm, ¿Amo Harry, señor? – volvió a mirar al pequeño elfo. – Cuando haya terminado con el almuerzo, no es necesario que lo devuelva a la cocina. Vendremos y limpiaremos.

– Gracias.

 **.**

~xXxXxXx~

 **.**

 _¿Estoy CORRECTAMENTE vestido para este lugar? ¿Por qué no me advirtió que había que vestirse elegante? Si lo hubiera hecho, NUNCA me habría puesto los pantalones de jean desgastados._

Cuando Harry se empezó a adentrar en el vestíbulo un hombre parado detrás de un podio le dio una rápida mirada.

– Señor, lo siento, pero sin una reserva no seré capaz de darle una mesa –. Se podía oír la falta de respeto en el tono de su voz.

– Entiendo –. Se sintió bastante pequeño en ese momento, pero siguió. – La reserva está a nombre de Charlie Weasley.

Tan pronto como pronunció el nombre, el hombre se enderezó y empezó a dirigirse a él de una manera más amable.

– Sí, señor. Por favor, sígame.

Mirando su entorno pudo ver que los clientes masculinos llevaban trajes de tres piezas, mientras que las damas llevaban ropa más sofisticada. _¡Mataré a Charlie porque no me avisó!_ Cada mesa estaba cubierta por una tela blanca como la nieve que tenían cintas de color aguamarina cruzadas sobre la mesa en forma de "cruz". La bandeja de plata en el centro de la mesa tenía el salero, el pimentero y un molinillo de pimienta. Los platos colocados frente a cada asiento estaban decorados con el mismo color aguamarina, las palabras "Chenestone Restaurant" impreso en ellos, con la servilleta cubriendo la vajilla de plata, colocada a través del plato. Las copas de vino vacía ocupaban el lugar apropiado en la parte superior derecha del plato sobre la mesa. Algunas de las mesas se encontraban al lado de unas cortinas escarpadas cubriendo los ventanales con sofás, cubiertos con lo que parecía ser terciopelo, de un lado de las mesas y unas hermosas sillas blancas del otro.

Continuó siguiendo al hombre a través de un pequeño laberinto de mesas hasta que llegaron a un conjunto de escarpadas cortinas cubriendo la puesta doble. Abriéndola con una sola mano, hizo un gesto hacia la habitación.

– Espero que disfruten su comida esta noche. Si necesitan algo, por favor, informen a nuestro personal.

Tan pronto como Harry traspasó las puertas el otro hombre las cerró tras él. Ahora se enfrentaba con lo que parecía ser una sala de estar informal, pudo escuchar la voz de Charlie.

– ¿Charlie? – inseguro de dónde provenía la voz, simplemente lo llamó.

– ¡Ah, Harry! Van aquí –. Caminando con paso incierto, se encontró que Charlie no estaba solo, también estaba Severus. – No te alarmes. Nosotros sólo queremos tener una conversación contigo.

– ¿Entonces por qué me mentiste?

– Porque si te decía que estaría aquí, no vendrías. Y realmente necesitábamos que vinieras –. Mientras decía cada palabra, se acercaba con cautela a su pequeño sumiso, un paso a la vez, hasta que se encontró junto a él. – Prometo que será civilizado.

Todavía no estaba seguro sobre la presencia del otro hombre en la cena, le permitió a Charlie que lo acompañara suavemente hacia una silla que se encontraba entre los dos hombres.

 **.**

~xXxXxXx~

 **.**

La cena fue lo que le prometieron y Severus fue civilizado. De hecho, él no había dicho una sola palabra que fuera negativa, en absoluto.

– ¿Te gustaría algún postre? – Severus preguntó sinceramente.

– No, gracias –. Quitando la servilleta de su regazo para ponerla sobre la mesa, volvió su atención a Charlie. – Ahora que la cena ha terminado, y nos hemos puesto al corriente, ¿qué es esto en realidad?

Charlie y Severus se miraron entre sí, casi conversando entre ambos son siquiera decir una palabra. Era su deber después de todo, el darle la noticia.

– Harry, ¿sabías acerca de que eres un Drackens?

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **N/T:**

* **Falmouth Falcons:** es un equipo de quidditch. Sus jugadores visten túnicas que combinan el gris oscuro con el blanco y llevan el emblema de una cabeza de halcón en el pecho. Los Falcons son conocidos por jugar duro

** **Montrose Magpies:** (Urracas de Montrose) son un equipo de quidditch escocés que juega en la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Juegan con túnicas de colores negro y blanco, con una urraca estampada en el pecho y otra en la espalda.

*** **Chenestone Restaurant:** es un restaurante de 5 estrellas que se encuentra en The Milestone Hotel.

**** **The Milestone Hotel:** es un exquisito hotel de 5 estrellas, ubicado en 1 Kensington Ct, Kensington, London W8 5DL, Reino Unido

***** **I was overdue, to stop and smell the roses:** no he encontrado una referencia a la frase complete, pero 'to stop and smell the roses' se utiliza como una referencia a relajarse, a encontrar tiempo dentro de un horario ocupado para disfrutar o apreciar la belleza de la vida.

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 **ayla27:** Hola, es genial que te guste mi trabajo. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros. Jajaja, claro que no la va a pasar mal, ¿quién lo haría acompañado/a de ellos? Jajaja

 **AnataYume:** Hola, disculpa por tardaren publicar, no tengo excusas para justificarme (en realidad sí, pero será aburrido para todos jajaja). Si, el cuarto dominante el Draco, pero tardará un poco en concretarse esa relación.

 **Guest:** Hola, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Respecto a la criatura que es Harry, esa duda se responderá en este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T:**

¡Hola a todos! Le confieso que casi olvido que hoy era día de actualización de Coming Home jajaja, agradézcanle a mi prima que me dijo: "hoy no vas a tontear de nuevo con tu computadora", y _BOOM_ me acordé que era miércoles jaja.

Bueno, les quiero agradecer a todas aquellas hermosas personitas que han leído mi traducción y aún más agradecimientos a quienes han comentado. También muchos besos y abrazos a mi beta **yumeatelier** (agradézcanle a ella que hoy no habrá errores en este capítulo jaja).

 **Aclaraciones:** Algunas palabras o frases diferirán un poco de los incluidos en el original, pero eso es porque mi intención es que sean de fácil entendimiento y no haya confusiones. **Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia completa, sólo debe entrar a mi perfil donde se encuentra el enlace hacia la historia original.**

 **Historia SLASH, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta no leas y –por favor– evita que ambos pasemos un mal trago. Contiene M-preg.**

 **Disclaimer:** Si la franquicia de Harry Potter fuera mía yo tendría estacionado un Camaro azul en mi garaje, como no es así, es obvio que no me pertenece. La historia tampoco es mía (sólo su traducción), sino que el original en inglés es de LadyWhiteRose2015, de quien tengo el permiso de traducción, y le agradezco enormemente. No lucro con ello.

 **PD:** Para los que me preguntan por Draco le diré que en este capítulo no saldrá, pero sí en el próximo. Pero no se ilusionen, todavía. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Todavía estoy en necesidad de un Beta, por lo que todos los errores son míos. ¡Disfruten!_

 _Ah, por si mi disclaimer no estaba claro (que se encuentra en mi perfil) – Aún no soy dueña de nada, todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños (que no soy yo), y no recibo ningún dinero. Después de todo esto es por diversión y una gran salida de estrés para mí._

 _Tomo prestado el concepto de "resonancia" de la historia Imprinting escrita por Lunaris Dies (según la traducción de b92morgan), yo quería darle a ella/él el crédito por la creación de este concepto, y reconocer su talento por esto. Imprinting es un fic Arthur/Merlín, para aquellos que estén interesados._

 _ **Este tipo de letra representa un sueño.**_

* * *

 **Coming Home**

 **Capítulo IV**

– ¿Drackens? – buscó entre los archivos de su cerebro, él no se acordaba de aprender acerca de esa criatura. – Nada, me temo. ¿Por qué?

Recordando lo que dijo Severus acerca de que había que tomar las cosas lentas debido a su educación, decidió usar ese tiempo como un momento educativo. ¿Por qué lo presionaban tan temprano? Ellos tendrían que aliviar las aguas, por así decirlo.

– ¿Sabías que la razón por la que soy tan bueno en mi trabajo es porque soy un Dracken? – La cara de Harry no cambió. Honestamente no tenía ni idea. – Hmmm, ¿Cómo explicarlo en los términos más simples…? – Pensando en lo que quería decir, sin asustar a Harry, sería un desafío. Sin embargo, también sabía que esconder la información pertinente se reflejaría negativamente en todos los dominantes en su pronta vida.

– Está bien, hay dos tipos de Dracken. El primero es el dominante. Su trabajo consiste en cuidar a su sumiso; ellos cuidan todos los aspectos de su vida –. Observando su rostro para ver si algo hizo clic, continuó. – El otro tipo es el sumiso. Generalmente son muy mimados por los dominantes que se ocupan de ellos. Normalmente, un sumiso tiene hasta dos dominantes que cuidan de ellos, excepto en el caso de los magos muy poderosos, que tienen tres o más.

Harry dejó escapar una risita.

– Menos mal, por un segundo pensé que estabas a punto de decirme que yo era su pareja –, riéndose más. – Todos sabemos que soy bastante fuerte, así que si sólo hay dos de ustedes aquí, me siento muy aliviado.

Severus y Charlie se miraron de nuevo, y el pelirrojo continuó como si no hubiera dicho nada. Era mejor así.

– Cada Dracken tiene alas, incluso el sumiso. Las alas de los dominantes siempre tienen más de seis pies de envergadura. Si el tamaño de las alas es de menos de seis pies, el Dracken suele ser un sumiso –. Continuó atento a algo, Severus se aclaró la garganta, pero Charlie continuó.

– Lo realmente bueno de ser un sumiso es que todos los dominantes se centran exclusivamente en él. Se aseguran de que cualquier cosa que el sumiso quiera, se lo conceden a él o ella, dentro de las expectativas razonables.

– ¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo?

– Bueno, vamos a suponer que el sumiso quiere convertirse en auror. Los dominantes en la relación, más que probablemente, hundirian esa idea –. La cara de Harry parecía confundida. – Ellos la aplastarían porque es su deber proporcionar y proteger. Si su sumiso fuera a ponerse en peligro inminente el dominante no sería capaz de protegerlo, por lo que los dominantes se preocuparían. Lo más probable es que intercederían ellos mismos en caso de ayuda, haciendo más mal que bien.

– Muy bien, ¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con tu trabajo?

– Estoy llegando –. Sin darse cuenta, Charlie le acarició la mano con comodidad, pero luego se retiró rápidamente, para no levantar sospechas. – Cada Dracken dominante es dotado de alguna forma cuando entran en su herencia en su cumpleaños. Por ejemplo, yo estoy dotado con la piel más dura que la media, y un montón de paciencia para manejar a los dragones a diario.

– De acuerdo –. Harry esperó un momento, – ¿Qué pasa con tu pareja…? Asumo que tienes una.

Sólo tenía que preguntar eso.

– Sí, tengo una. De hecho, he estado sin un sumiso por un muy largo tiempo.

– ¿Es alguien que conozco?

 _¡Si tan sólo supieras!_

– Sí. Pero mi compañero no sabe que heredará como Dracken en su cumpleaños, ni que yo soy su dominante.

– ¿Cómo no va a saberlo? – Harry sonaba muy confundido.

Severus se aclaró la garganta, bebió un sorbo de agua que estaba sobre la mesa, y luego se hizo cargo de la conversación.

– Los Drackens tienen algo que se llama resonancia, comienza una semana y un día antes, del cumpleaños del sumiso quien fue elegido por el destino para los dominantes en cuestión.

El camarero vino y retiró los platos.

– Señores, su cheque se ha hecho cargo de esta noche. ¿Habrá alguna otra cosa que deseen?

Severus continuó.

– No, gracias –. El camarero dejó a los tres hombres solos. – Esa es nuestra señal para salir –. Poniéndose de pie, Harry empujó su silla. Ambos dominantes tuvieron que detener sus manos de acudir en ayuda de su pequeño sumiso. – ¿Sería posible continuar esta conversación afuera? Hay un parque bien iluminado, no muy lejos de aquí. Podríamos caminar y hablar –. Vio dos cabezas asintiendo en acuerdo.

Los tres hombres hicieron su camino a través de las mesas y se encontraron fuera en unos momentos. La temperatura había bajado, y Harry había ido sin un abrigo para mantenerse caliente.

– Harry, ¿no llevas una chaqueta para la noche?

– No estaba preparado para permanecer más de la cena –. Admitió la verdad, él realmente no lo estaba.

Charlie y Severus se miraron una vez más, y fue Charlie quien renunció a su abrigo.

– Toma. Yo, naturalmente, tengo un poco de calor y no necesito mi abrigo. Lo puedes utilizar –. Mientras decía esas palabras, Charlie se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Harry como para envolverlo por completo. – ¿Mejor? – Harry asintió. – Bien.

Ambos hombres resistieron el impulso de envolver un brazo alrededor del pequeño cuerpo para proporcionale la mayor comodidad al estar cerca de los dominantes. En cambio, optaron por mantener una cómoda distancia de Harry, con el fin de no alarmarlo.

– Bueno, volviendo a lo de la resonancia. Así es como lo has llamado, ¿Verdad?

– Sí. El sumiso, que está predestinado a estar con los dominantes elegidos, entra en un sueño. Ellos están en total control, y le muestran a los dominantes su deseo más profundo. Los dominantes, sin embargo, están presentes y pueden ver casi todo con claridad. El sumiso no puede. Él o ella sólo ven el esquema básico de las personas, pero no obtienen una imagen clara.

– ¿Por qué no puede verlo el sumiso? ¡Eso es como hacer trampa!

– Nadie sabe por qué. Sin embargo, en cualquier momento después de que la resonancia inicial sucede, ya sea el dominante o el sumiso, pueden llamar al otro en el sueño.

– Interesante. Entonces, ¿qué ocurre después?

\- Bueno, los dominantes se reúnen y establecen el orden. Usualmente el dominante superior es generalmente adinerado y puede proporcionar cualquier profundo deseo del sumiso; entonces ellos acuerdan y deciden cómo quieren cortejar a su sumiso.

– Espera, ¿Tienen que cortejarlo?

– El hecho de que el destino nos designó para que nosotros estemos juntos no significa que el sumiso me acepte automáticamente como su pareja. Todavía tengo que demostrar mi valor y voluntad para conseguir a mi sumiso.

Al observar su asentimiento de cabeza, el parque quedó a la vista.

– Este es el lugar. Es bastante tranquilo por la noche, y debemos ser capaces de encontrar un banco vació –. Con Harry en medio de los dos hombres, Severus los guió a un banco que estaba cerca, y se aseguró de que Harry se sentara entre ellos.

– Entonces me dices que ustedes saben quién es su sumiso, pero ellos no saben lo que son antes de su cumpleaños, y deben cortejarlos para probar su… lo que sea que tengan que probar.

– Sí. Eso es todo.

– Hmm… interesante –. Pensando por uno o dos momentos, continuó. – Eso está bien. Espero que te guste a quien el destino escogió para ti –. Luego se dirigió a Severus. – Pero no entiendo por qué está él aquí.

Charlie miró a Severus, y este dio una breve inclinación de cabeza. Charlie se levantó y se arrodilló frente a Harry.

– Harry… él está aquí porque también es un Dracken dominante –. Miró su cara por alguna cosa que pudiera ayudarle a reunir los puntos pero nada se mostró en su rostro. – Queríamos estar contigo esta noche por que podríamos decirte que… te convertirás en nuestro Dracken sumiso en tu cumpleaños.

Le tomó menos de dos segundos registrar lo que había dicho. Poniéndose rápidamente de pie, camino alrededor de Charlie y dio tres pasos antes de darse la vuelta.

– No. Tú dijiste que los magos realmente poderosos tienen tres dominantes. Si ese fuera el caso, sólo están ustedes dos, por lo que deben estar confundidos.

Charlie, levantándose de la posición de rodillas, giró su cuerpo para sentarse en el banco y hacerle frente a Harry.

– No, no estamos confundidos. Eres nuestro sumiso.

– Entonces, ¿dónde está esa tercera persona? ¿Por qué no está aquí también?

Esa era la pregunta del millón.

– Él no es capaz de salir de su casa.

– Está bien, les seguiré la corriente –. Los miró por un momento antes de continuar. Como si el destino les jugara la mejor broma cósmica del mundo. – ¿Quién es el tercero?

Severus se levantó y se colocó detrás de Harry, mientras que Charlie se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Harry para decirle.

–…Lucius Malfoy.

Harry estalló en un ataque de risa.

– Está bien, esto debe ser una especie de broma. En primer lugar, me estás diciendo que voy a ser un Dracken sumiso. Entonces, una persona, que es como un hermano mayor para mí, es supuestamente uno de mis tres compañeros dominantes. Mientras este hombre –, usó su dedo pulgar para señalar a Severus, – No ha hecho nada más que ser cruel hacia mí la mayor parte de mi vida escolar, ¡Sin _mencionar_ siquiera que mató al director Dumbledore! Entonces, la cereza encima de todo esto es Lucius. Él ha trabajado, trazado y manipulado en contra de mí. ¡Incluso me ha torturado y retenido contra mi voluntad! ¡¿Ustedes quieren que yo crea que él entró en esa cosa del sueño y solamente… solamente perdió todo el odio hacia mí?!

Ninguno de ellos tenía algo que decir. Realmente sonó bastante sospechoso cuando él lo puso de esa manera.

– Lo siento, pero mientras me gustó mucho la cena y la compañía de esta noche, creo que voy a irme ahora –. Comentó con amargura.

Mirar a Harry alejarse hizo que Severus admitiera algo precipitadamente.

– Pero te dimos un huevo, y todas las cosas necesarias para cuidar a tu nueva lechuza ayer.

Charlie entendió y continuó.

– Entonces te dimos tantos chocolates maravillosos y caros de Honeydukes hoy.

Eso lo detuvo. Ambos hombres lo vieron girar lentamente para enfrentarse a ellos. Cuando su boca se abrió varias veces como si fuera a decir algo, él rápidamente la cerró sin decir una palabra.

 _El sueño que tuve hace dos noches… Los niños con el cabello que se parecía al rojo llameante de Charlie y al rubio platino de Lucius, jugando, en un patio abierto, a correr a un hombre que tenía el cabello como Severus…Observar a los mismos tres niños reunirse alrededor de un huevo de Dragón, con… Charlie. ¡Es por eso que las montañas le parecían tan familiares! Oh, no… ¡Besó a Charlie voluntariamente!_

Los hombres vieron como finalmente colocó todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

– Yo…yo… –. Entonces, oscuridad fue todo lo que vio mientras su cuerpo caía inerte.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 **Murtilla:** ¡Hola! No desesperes que la próxima semana Draco estará presente, pero no apareció junto a los otros tres personajes debido a que su situación con Harry es un poco diferente. Espero hayas disfrutado la lectura. Gracias por leer y comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T:**

¡Hola a todos! Realmente lamento mucho la tardanza, he estado hasta el cuello de estudio (el 15 rindo T-T) y hoy, hace diez minutos, acabo de volver de una clase complementaria de Introducción al Derecho (la materia que rindo) donde dos profes nos dieron un repaso de casi la mitad de la carpeta.

Bueno, sin más intenciones de aburrirlos con mis estudios, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que han leído, y más gracias a quienes comentan, adoro leer sus comentarios jajaja. La semana pasada no tuve tiempo de responderlos, pero apenas suba el capítulo responderé todos.

Agradezco a **yumeatelier** , mi beta, que corrigió este capítulo. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Si la franquicia de Harry Potter fuera mía yo tendría estacionado un Camaro azul en mi garaje, como no es así, es obvio que no me pertenece. La historia tampoco es mía (sólo su traducción), sino que el original en inglés es de LadyWhiteRose2015, de quien tengo el permiso de traducción, y le agradezco enormemente. No lucro con ello.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Todavía estoy en necesidad de un Beta, por lo que todos los errores son míos. ¡Disfruten!_

 _Ah, por si mi disclaimer no estaba claro (que se encuentra en mi perfil) – Aún no soy dueña de nada, todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños (que no soy yo), y no recibo ningún dinero. Después de todo esto es por diversión y una gran salida de estrés para mí._

 _Tomo prestado el concepto de "resonancia" de la historia Imprinting escrita por Lunaris Dies (según la traducción de b92morgan), yo quería darle a ella/él el crédito por la creación de este concepto, y reconocer su talento por esto. Imprinting es un fic Arthur/Merlín, para aquellos que estén interesados._

 _ **Este tipo de letra representa un sueño.**_

* * *

 **Coming Home**

 **Capítulo V**

–En vista de que su reacción fue tan fuerte, tomaron la decisión correcta al llevarlo de regreso a su habitación en Hogwarts –. Lucius nunca elogiaba a nadie, sin embargo esto era sobre su sumiso. – Creo que su reacción fue muy apropiada, ¿no les parece? – Viendo el gesto en acuerdo de las otras cabezas. – También creo que podría ser necesario modificar las tradiciones que se siguen normalmente para reclamar a nuestro sumiso, midiendo su reacción de esta noche.

Los hombres se sentaron en una silla contemplando qué hacer. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la red flu se activara y la cara de madame Pomfrey se viera a través de la chimenea.

– Sí, madame, ¿Cómo está él?

– Teniendo en cuenta el relato que oí, lo está haciendo bien.

Los tres hombres estaban tan concentrados en el informe que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la joven persona que entró en el salón, hasta que habló:

– ¿Quién lo está haciendo bien?

Dos de los tres hombres se volvieron hacia Draco, mientras que su padre continuó hablando hacia las llamas.

– Sólo manténganos informados, me pondré en contacto con usted de nuevo en la mañana.

Tan pronto como las llamas se extinguieron se volvió hacia el hombre más joven.

– Hijo, tenemos que hablar.

 **.**

~xXxXxXx~

 **.**

 _ **Que el viento provocara que los cabellos sobre su frente le hicieran suaves cosquillas le hizo saber que eso no era un sueño. ¿Cómo podía, algo que se sentía tan real, ser arreglado? Tendido sobre una manta de algodón debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Veía las hojas bailar con el viento.**_

 _ **Viendo como admiraba el árbol en asombro, Charlie se quedó fuera de su línea de visión, observando. Advirtiendo su oportunidad, cuando Harry volteó sobre su estómago, con cuidado se acercó a él. Al oír lo que podían sonar como pequeños ronquidos, se sentó a su lado y le comenzó a frotar suavemente la espalda.**_

– _**¿Eh? – Sin realmente sorprenderse por la sensación, – Yo estaba pensando en ti –. Al sentir la mano grande y cálida en la espalda, proporcionando la sensación que él quería conseguir, entonces liberó un suave ronroneo.**_

– _**¿Si? ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Sin detener la ligera caricia sobre la espalda de su pequeño sumiso.**_

– _**Estaba pensando en lo bien que se siente el tenerte aquí para hablar sobre…lo que sea.**_

– _**Bueno, aquí estoy –. Continuó acariciando su espalda con sus grandes manos abiertas, presionando ligeramente para dejar que su sumiso supiera que él estaba allí. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry rodara de debajo de sus manos para mirarlo.**_

– _**Estamos en resonancia… ¿Verdad?**_

– _**Sí.**_

 _ **Harry miró a Charlie, contemplando lo que estaba ocurriendo.**_

– _**Yo te quería aquí, conmigo, y luego apareciste. ¿Es así como funciona esto?**_

– _**Sí, más o menos.**_

– _**Pero…no entiendo, ¿Por qué ustedes tres?**_

 _ **Pensó cómo responder a esa pregunta…**_

– _**Como ves, tu Dracken interior ha estado silenciosamente buscando compañeros desde que entraste a Hogwarts. Tomando a las personas y colocándolos en una especia de escala de medición –. Mirando a la cara al sumiso supo que podía continuar. – Entonces, una semana y un día antes de que cumplas los dieciocho años el Dracken en tu interior tomó su decisión final y entró en resonancia, encontrando nuestros subconscientes y arrastrándonos hacia ti.**_

– _**Entiendo esa parte, pero ¿Por qué ustedes tres? Eso es lo que no entiendo, quiero decir, creo que hubiera preferido a Draco o Blaise o incluso… – dejó escapar un estremecimiento, – Pansy.**_

– _**Debido a que necesitas algo nuestro que podemos proporcionarte –. Lo vio parpadear con sorpresa. – Te puedo dar todo el confort físico que necesites. Un ocasional masaje de espalda, como lo hago ahora, o algo tan simple como tomarnos de las manos. La mía es una piel más resistente que la normal, porque seré el que vaya cuando estés en necesidad de comodidad física –. Mirando a Harry asentir con la cabeza, dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y dejó que Charlie continuara con su masaje sobre la espalda. – Luego está Severus –. Sentir los músculos de su sumiso debajo de la camisa hizo a su Dracken feliz. – Él es muy parecido a ti, lo creas o no. Será quien busques para hablar. Es muy sabio debido a su edad y será capaz de darte las respuestas que no sabías que buscabas –. El oír salir un ronroneo de Harry, puso una sonrisa en su rostro. – Luego Lucius. Él preverá cualquier cosa que tu corazón desee. Tiene la capacidad monetaria para proporcionar casi todos tus caprichos. Él es el que te dará la casa que siempre buscaste. Será, por falta de una palabra mejor, tu casa.**_

– _**Pero me gusta hablar contigo…eres confortable, no quiero hablar con Severus.**_

– _**Lo sabemos. Es por eso que me buscaste esta noche. Pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo, no seré yo a quien quieras –. Entonces, otro ronroneo escapó de Harry.**_

– _**¿Y por qué demonios haces que ese ruido escape de mi?**_

 _ **Charlie simplemente rió ligeramente.**_

– _**Tu Dracken sumiso interior es feliz.**_

– _**Maldita sea –. La gran mano que estaba en su espalda dejó de moverse, y el calor que sentía fue reemplazado por frialdad.**_

– _**Harry, tengo que irme ahora –. Se paró, mirando hacia abajo a su pequeño compañero.**_

– _**¿Por qué?**_

– _**Debido a que es hora de que te despiertes –. Sin decir más, Charlie se volvió para alejarse y entonces se desvaneció en la nada.**_

 **.**

~xXxXxXx~

 **.**

La luz artificial empezó a filtrarse a través de sus párpados. Tratar de abrirlos sin quemar sus retinas era difícil.

– ¿Harry? – él conocía esa voz. ¿Quién estaba ahí con él?

Concentrandose para ver de quién era la voz, Draco quedó a la vista. ¿Por qué estaba él allí? Sin duda, eso era una pesadilla. _Tal vez si cierro mis ojos y cuento hasta cinco, vaya a desaparecer._ Poco a poco, contando en su mente, llegó hasta el cinco y abrió los ojos, el rubio se había ido.

Al soltar el aliento, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, empezó a notar su entorno. Fue cuando vio el techo, sabía exactamente donde estaba, y quién estaba a punto de sofocarlo con su atención.

– Señor Potter, veo que finalmente está despierto –. Usó su varita para hacer una rápida exploración. – Está perfectamente bien y no hay problemas.

– ¿Quiere esto decir que soy libre de irme? – Había un poco de esperanza en su voz.

– Sí, pero si te sientes 'mal' vuelve a verme –. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Arrojando las mantas hacia atrás, y poniendo sus pies en el suelo, se detuvo justo antes de ponerse de pie, mientras una pálida mano entró en su campo de visión. Mirado hacia el dueño de la mano, se dio cuenta, que no había sido un sueño.

– ¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ofreciendo a mí…amigo una mano en ayuda –. Estuvo a punto de comentar: Ofreciendo a mi -pronto a ser- padre una mano en ayuda, pero lo pensó mejor. Mirando a Harry ponerse de pie, notando como su cuerpo se balanceó un poco, puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda para proporcionarle estabilidad.

– Gracias.

– Es un placer. Ahora, ¿Vamos a comer algo?

Ante la mención de la comida, Harry pudo sentir a su estómago quejarse de emoción por la promesa del pronto alimento.

– Sí, suena bien.

Draco nunca abandonó el lado de Harry. Mirándolo cuidadosamente en busca de algún signo para hacer actuar sus rápidos reflejos.

– Oh, debo mencionar, El Gran Comedor,no se ve tan genial –. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto cubrir el rostro de Draco, sabía que una vez que lo viera por sí mismo lo entendería.

 **.**

~xXxXxXx~

 **.**

Todos ellos se turnaron durante la noche para vigilar la red flu, esperando noticias de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Ni uno solo de ellos abandonó el salón, pero optaron por dormitar en los sillones o el sofá, para conseguir algo parecido al sueño, mientras otro estuviera despierto. Cuando terminó el turno de Lucius, él fue a despertar a Charlie para que ocupara su puesto, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido. _Está con Harry en la resonancia… eso tiene que ser_. En lugar de despertar al pelirrojo, se acercó a Severus para sacudirlo.

– Despierta, es tu turno.

– No, acabo de terminarlo… le toca a Charlie –. Severus era muy consciente de que simplemente había cerrado los ojos.

– Sí, lo sé, pero Harry lo llamó en la resonancia. Te toca.

Así fue como procedió la noche. Con los dos hombres tomando turnos hasta que Charlie salió de la resonancia.

Con una llamada rápida de flu a la enfermería supieron que Harry estaba levantado y había sido dado de alta. Draco estaba con él, ambos habían ido a comer. Cuando las llamas de la red flu se extinguieron, los tres hombres, colectivamente, por primera vez inspiraron relajados al saber que su compañero estaba bien.

– ¿Blinky? – Lucius llamó.

Con un suave pop, apareció un pequeño elfo.

– ¿Sí, amo, señor? ¿Qué puede hacer Blinky por usted?

– Por favor, prepara el desayuno para nosotros tres –. Tomó una rápida bocanada. – Ve y sírvelo en el comedor… iremos en breve.

– Sí, amo, señor –. Con otro suave pop, el pequeño elfo se había ido.

– Señores – comenzó–Pasemos al comedor –. Cuando los tres se movieron como una unidad colectiva, Lucius continuó. – Mientras estemos comiendo, Charlie puede ponernos al tanto de lo que sucedió con Harry.

.

~xXxXxXx~

.

– Así que, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? – hablo Draco.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? Era evidente que no podía decirle toda la locura que acababa de pasar en su vida la noche en que el juicio de su padre había finalizado. Por lo que decidió que podía contarle la siguiente mejor opción.

– Oh, ya sabes, tratando de relajarme antes de que comience el semestre.

No era lo que estaba esperando. Por otra parte, él y Harry no eran exactamente amigos del alma o algo por el estilo.

– Pensé que habías sido exento del año complementario que el resto de nosotros tenemos que tomar.

– Oh, lo estoy. Es sólo que Minerva… lo siento, la profesora McGonagall me propuso, después del juicio de tu padre, un puesto como profesor aquí en la escuela.

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase?

– Defensa contra las artes oscuras –. Continuó sin titubeos. – Todavía estoy pensando en la oferta.

Sin decir una palabra, Draco acompañó a Harry al 'Gran Comedor' y se dio cuenta, al abrir las puertas, que el moreno estaba en lo cierto. No parecía el mismo. Era más sombrío.

Ordenaron y comieron su desayuno en paz, hablando de cosas, nada profundas, por supuesto. Con la comida terminada y la agradable compañía, Harry había decidido que Draco no era tan malo después de todo.

– Tengo que decir que realmente no eres el idiota que pensé que eras.

Guiándose por el cumplido recibido, contestó.

– Y tú no eres el muchacho snob, mimado y arrogante, que pensé que eras.

Harry extendió una mano en paz.

– ¿Amigos?

¡Interiormente, Draco estaba saltando de alegría! ¡Esto ayudaría a que Harry hiciera la transición mucho más fácilmente, si el supiera que estaba de su lado y no en su contra!

– Amigos –. Entonces le dio la mano. _¡Sí, padre y mis, pronto a ser, padres estarán muy felices conmigo!_

Continuando con la ociosa charla, ya estaban en la entrada de los dormitorios de Gryffindor sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien ahora?

– Sí –. Draco se paró frente a él por un segundo más, antes de alejarse. – Hey, gracias por caminar conmigo –. Sin decir una palabra, observó como el rubio levantó la mano para saludar, sin volver a mirarlo.

 _Bueno, supongo que será mejor ver el nuevo correo que me entregaron mientras no estaba._ Cuando su cama apareció a la vista, no habían cartas, o vociferadores, o ninguna otra cosa, excepto tres lechuzas con los paquetes, atados a sus patas, encogidos. Con precaución se acercó a ellas, desatando los paquetes de uno en uno. Una vez que quedaron libres, al igual que las veces anteriores, se fueron volando.

El primer paquete era un cofre de tamaño decente. Cuando abrió los pestillos que contenía se reveló un nuevo conjunto de pelotas de quidditch, incluyendo la siempre elusiva y hermosa snitch. Al cerrar la tapa, volvió su atención a una caja alargada. Cuando la abrió, allí en toda su calidad aterciopelada se encontraba una nueva, de última tecnología y aún nolanzada, escoba de carreras. Pasando sus manos sobre la madera de roble, podía sentir los golpes de la magia en el interior. Sus emociones estaban muy exaltadas. Nadie le había dado algo tan maravilloso.

El último era el más pequeño. Era una carta.

 **.**

Queridísimo Harry:

Quisimos regalarte algo que nunca hubieras tenido la oportunidad de adquirir por ti mismo:tiempo en un campo de quidditch profesional.

Lo hemos reservado para ti, el campo profesional de quidditch de las Magpies. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es informar a alguno de nosotros que te gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero avísanos una semana antes, luego nos aseguraremos de que tengas la libertad de volar todo el día.

Lucius, Severus y Charlie.

 **.**

 _¿Ellos realmente hicieron esto? ¿Cómo sabían que yo lo quería? No recuerdo haberles dicho nada, o incluso revelarlo en alguna resonancia. Hmm, tal vez sabían que me encantaría ese tiempo, porque amo volar._

Doblando la carta nuevamente, volvió su atención al calentador del huevo. _Esos tres, realmente están tratando de hacerme feliz._ Comprobando el progreso de su huevo, tomaría aproximadamente un día para que la pequeña lechuza saliera de su cascarón.

La escoba cómodamente asentada en la caja estaba llamando a Harry para que la sacara. Al no poder resistir el impulso de volar, se cambió de ropa por algo más apropiado, agarró su escoba y se dirigió hacia el aire.

 _Continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/T:**_

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado durante este tiempo? Realmente quiero disculparme por mi enorme tardanza, me siento muy apenada por ello. Quiero comunicarles que quizás estas tardanzas puedan repetirse ya que he comenzado a cursar mi tercer año de facultad y he comenzado a trabajar a medio tiempo._

 _También quiero avisar que Sanguis vita est será pausada hasta que pueda terminar de traducir Coming Home, pronto subiré una nota para avisar._

 _Este capítulo lo iba a subir ayer pero mi cabeza estaba completamente en otro sitio y me olvidé._

 _Agradezco a_ _ **yumeatelier**_ _, mi beta, que corrigió este capítulo. ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Si la franquicia de Harry Potter fuera mía yo tendría estacionado un Camaro azul en mi garaje, como no es así, es obvio que no me pertenece. La historia tampoco es mía (sólo su traducción), sino que el original en inglés es de LadyWhiteRose2015, de quien tengo el permiso de traducción, y le agradezco enormemente. No lucro con ello._

 _Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _¡Quiero agradecer a mi hija, que voluntariamente lee mis obras y corrige mi gramática!_

 _Ah, por si mi disclaimer no estaba claro (que se encuentra en mi perfil) – Aún no soy dueña de nada, todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños (que no soy yo), y no recibo ningún dinero. Después de todo esto es por diversión y una gran salida de estrés para mí._

 _Tomo prestado el concepto de "resonancia" de la historia Imprinting escrita por Lunaris Dies (según la traducción de b92morgan), yo quería darle a ella/él el crédito por la creación de este concepto, y reconocer su talento por esto. Imprinting es un fic Arthur/Merlín, para aquellos que estén interesados._

 _También quiero reconocer a "Rise of Drackens" de Starlight Massacre como el trabajo que inspiró este._

 _ **Previamente:**_

 _¿Ellos realmente hicieron esto? ¿Cómo sabían que yo lo quería? No recuerdo haberles dicho nada, o incluso revelarlo en alguna resonancia. Hmm, tal vez sabían que me encantaría ese tiempo, porque amo volar._

 _Doblando la carta nuevamente, volvió su atención al calentador del huevo. Esos tres, realmente están tratando de hacerme feliz. Comprobando el progreso de su huevo, tomaría aproximadamente un día para que la pequeña lechuza saliera de su cascarón._

 _La escoba cómodamente asentada en la caja estaba llamando a Harry para que la sacara. Al no poder resistir el impulso de volar, se cambió de ropa por algo más apropiado, agarró su escoba y se dirigió hacia el aire._

* * *

 ** _Coming Home_**

 **Capítulo VI**

Estando en el aire, en busca de la siempre esquiva snitch… le dio el tiempo que Harry necesitaba para contemplar la oferta de Minerva.

 _Desde que, tanto Dumbledore como el profesor Snape, me instruyeron, sé cosas que otros no. También fui capaz de hacer el patronus desde joven, y le enseñé a otros como hacerlo… Maldición, ¡Derroté a Voldemort! Si lo que Charlie dice es verdad, y yo soy un Dracken sumiso, entonces las personas desean protegerme, quieren que esté seguro. ¡No puedo decir que me opongo a esa idea!_

 _Un año en el cual no tendré que enfrentarme a un enemigo, en el que alguien más puede cuidar de mis necesidades…tal vez no sería tan malo._

Draco encontró a Harry varias horas más tarde, en el aire, sentado encima de su escoba con la snitch volando a su alrededor. Él estaba pensando en lugar de practicar. _Con la situación en la que se encontraba, ¿Cómo culparlo?_ Luego, en un rápido movimiento, Harry cayó en picada. Su brazo extendido para atrapar la alada pelotita en sus manos, tirando con fuerza del mango, con el fin de no chocar contra el piso. Aterrizó sin problemas en el campo de abajo.

 _Si mis dominantes estuvieran aquí, creo que los tres tendrían un ataque al corazón._

\- Draco, ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Harry se dio cuenta de que había otra persona allí, además de él.

\- Estaba pensando, ya sabes, que te perdiste el almuerzo.

\- Oh, ¿lo hice? No me había dado cuenta, para ser honesto.

\- ¿Siquiera tienes hambre? – Conociendo su pasado, Draco estaba seguro de que la falta de comida no era la primera cosa en su mente. Pero, mientras que él estuviera allí, tenía que asegurarse de que se estuviera cuidando a sí mismo.

\- No, tenía demasiado en lo que pensar.

\- Me doy cuenta. Te sentaste allí durante un largo tiempo, vi la snitch justo frente a ti; ¡Me pareció que esa pelotita de oro aterrizaría justo en tu mano!

.

~xXxXxXx~

.

 _\- Está bien, caballeros. ¿Decidimos los regalos que faltan? – Las otras dos cabezas asintieron. – Entonces, después de lo que Charlie nos ha revelado, creo que tenemos que formular un plan para ganar su confianza._

Charlie pensó en la conversación compartida con Harry.

\- Severus, ¿Por qué no le envías un regalo extra hoy? – Por su expresión, se dio cuenta que estaba interesado. – Compra para él un par de libros, de modo que cuando escriba sobre uno su escritura se muestre en el otro, y viceversa. De esta manera te podrá revelar sus pensamientos internos en un ámbito de comodidad. Sin sentirse asustado se tu ingenio, por supuesto. Y podrías responderle.

\- Esa es una maravillosa idea -. Severus se movió hacia adelante sobre su asiento. - ¿Blinky?

Un pequeño elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación con un pequeño estallido.

\- Maestro, señor, ¿usted llamó a Blinky?

\- Sí, me gustaría que compres un par de libros emparejados junto con el resto de las cosas en la lista que te hemos dado.

\- Sí, maestro. ¿Hay algo más que Blinky puede hacer por usted, maestro?

\- No, eso es todo. – Entonces, con un pop, el pequeño elfo se había ido de nuevo. – Gracias Charlie, eso es brillante.

\- Es un placer.

Entonces Lucius habló:

\- Si esperamos que viva aquí, debe tener su propio espacio -. Los otros dos lo miraron con curiosidad, - Sólo tenemos tres días hasta su cumpleaños. ¿Y si le damos una sorpresa invitando a todos sus amigos de Hogwarts para una fiesta? Entonces, cuando todo haya terminado, revelamos su nueva casa.

Fue Severus quien habló primero.

\- Ese no sería un mal plan. Sé que Molly estaría más que encantada de ayudarte en la disposición de los cuartos de Harry…antes de darle tiempo a que nos coaccione para que la dejemos hacerlo.

Charlie pensó eso por un segundo.

\- Sí, a mamá le encantaría decorar.

\- Entonces está decidido. Charlie, contacta con tu madre y ve si está disponible para realizar tal tarea. Severus se pondrá en contacto con Minerva para realizar una lista de los amigos de la escuela y poner en marcha la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.

.

~xXxXxXx~

.

Sentado en la oficina de la directora, Harry había aceptado oficialmente la oferta de McGonagall, de ser profesor en la escuela. Ella le entregro un documento de tres páginas que era su contrato, alegremente firmó su nombre.

Una vez que se realizaron todos los trámites, se le mostraron sus nuevas habitaciones de profesor.

\- Ahora, Harry, no estás obligado a mantener la temática o cualquiera de los muebles. Por favor, decora como mejor te parezca para que te sientas como en casa. Tendrás un elfo doméstico a tu disposición -. Una auténtica mirada de sorpresa cayó sobre su rostro. – Ahora, en cuanto a los planes lectivos, tendrás total acceso a los archivos de las personas que necesite para tomar sus decisiones. Estos se encontrarás sobre el escritorio de su salón para su revisión.

\- ¿Minerva? – girando hacia ella, sonrió. – Gracias por esta oportunidad.

\- Es Hogwarts quien le da las gracias por iluminar a los estudiantes actuales y futuros con su conocimiento -. Minerva colocó una mano sobre su hombro. – Ahora, si necesitas algo, por favor llama a tu elfo doméstico o, si necesitas de mi orientación administrativa, no dudes en llamarme.

\- Si, señora -. Sintió la palmada en el hombro, vio que ella lo dejó en el espacio que ahora era suyo.

Inspeccionó la habitación, era aburrida, aburrida y mal…decorada. _Debo añadir algo de color a este horrible lugar… Voy a tener que visitar Londres muggle para encontrar los muebles más eficientes y actuales, tambien la decoración de la pared. Charlie mencionó que él sería el que me apoye cuando tuviera la necesidad de confort físico. ¿Me pregunto si eso también se refiere a comprar…?_

Desde luego no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que ahora tenía acceso a su propia chimenea privada. Tiró el polvo, llamó a la Mansión Malfoy y esperó. Él definitivamente había mejorado después de su incidente con el Callejón Diagon.

Un pequeño elfo respondió a su llamado.

\- Amo Harry, señor, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

… _¿Amo?_

\- Sí, um, ¿Está Charlie libre para hablar un momento?

\- Un momento, señor, y lo comprobaré.

El pequeño salió de su vista, y se fue sólo un segundo antes de volver con Charlie.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry?

Sus nervios se estaban llevando lo mejor de él.

\- Um, bueno, tengo que ir de compras. No al Callejón Diagon, sino a Londres muggle, y me preguntaba si, ya sabes…

Charlie podía notar que estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te acompañe? – la cara de Harry le dio la respuesta. - ¿Cuándo te gustaría ir?

\- Bueno, eh, ahora… Pero sólo si estás libre.

Charlie pensó por un segundo.

\- Sí, dame un momento y vuelvo.

Vio a Charlie salir de la habitación, presumiblemente para ir a decirles a los demás que se iba. Entonces, se escucharon voces lo suficientemente fuertes como para notarlas, pero no tanto como para entender qué decían. Charlie regresó.

\- Muy bien, ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, vamos.

Entonces, antes de decir alguna otra palabra, Charlie estaba en su nueva morada.

\- Harry… ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Um, estamos en mi nueva habitación.

\- Pero… esto se parece a los cuartos de profesores -. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja en confusión.

\- Sí, y es necesario transformarla si voy a vivir aquí -. Harry se burló interiormente. La cara de Charlie palideció.

\- Quieres decir que… ¿Vivirás aquí?

\- ¡Oh! Así es, nunca se lo dije a ustedes. Minerva me ofreció el puesto DCAO, y acepté.

\- ¡Brillante! ¡Esto es absolutamente maravilloso! – Charlie sonrió con entusiasmo, dando a su pequeño compañero un abrazo. Él lo aceptó y lo devolvió. - ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

\- Charlie… no puedo respirar…

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! – El hombre mayor lo soltó rápidamente, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. – Sacaré mi varita y tomaré rápidamente las medidas de la habitación, luego, saldremos.

 _Besó mi frente…_

\- Está bien… - Harry todavía no estaba muy acostumbrado a toda la atención y el afecto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hubiera terminado todas las mediciones y regresara al lado de Harry. Charlie tomó los polvos flu, llamó a la Mansión Malfoy y entró.

\- ¡MUCHACHOS! – gritó fuertemente, corriendo por el salón.

 _Eh, ¿Me pregunto si sus pantalones explotaron en llamas?_

Harry entro en el salón, parecía haber cambiado de alguna manera. Se sentía más acogedor… o tal vez era que simplemente se sentía bienvenido. Encontró un asiento en los sillones orejeros, se sentó con cuidado y esperó a que su compañero de compras volviera.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Charlie volviera, y también vinieran los otros dos hombres.

\- Entiendo que has tomado un puesto de profesor en Hogwarts -. Era Lucius quien había hablado.

\- Um, sí -. El rubio parecía intimidante, incluso conociendo que él era uno de sus dominantes. Todavía era inquietante dada su historia.

Los tres hombres tomaron asiento a su alrededor, entonces, Severus habló.

\- Tengo entendido que vas a redecorar por completo la habitación.

\- Sí, no me gusta lo que hay allí. Es demasiado aburrido para mi gusto -, Harry hizo una mueca, recordando en cuarto.

\- Entonces me gustaría proponer mi compañía, si no tienes ninguna objeción -. Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba confundido. – Simplemente siento que sería una buena oportunidad para llegar a conocer tus gustos y disgustos. No ofreceré mi consejo a menos que lo solicites.

\- Sé que es un hombre de palabra… - Harry consideró su oferta, sabiendo que Severus tenía conocimiento de cómo diseñar los aposentos de un profesor. Eso podría ser bueno para su relación, también. Charlie dijo que iba a acabar dependiendo de él por cuestiones más locuaces. _¿Por qué no le daría esa oportunidad?_ – Está bien, lo acepto.

\- Muy bien. Permíteme cambiarme y ponerme ropa muggle, y estaré con ustedes -. Severus se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación.

\- Viendo que gastarán dinero, por favor, permítanme prestarles mi tarjeta. Esto te permitirá cualquier compra que necesites. Será un placer ver que no tienes fondos limitados para conseguir lo que deseas para tu nuevo espacio de vida.

 _Charlie tenía razón. Él puede proveerme. ¡Ni siquiera me dijo que mantuviera un límite en el gasto!_

\- Eso es, sin duda, una oferta muy generosa, pero no puedo aceptarla. Ni siquiera sé cuanto voy a necesitar y, además, tengo mi propio dinero.

Lucius se puso frente a Harry y se arrodilló.

\- Sé que esto es inusual, el beneficiarse de una… situación tan poco convencional como esta. Sin embargo, no sólo es mi responsabilidad, sino también un divino beneplácito el conseguir cualquier cosa que te guste. Estaría verdaderamente feliz de complacerte.

 _¿Divino beneplácito? ¿Este es el mismo hombre?_

\- Por favor, no lo tome a mal, pero… ¿Estás seguro de que eres el mismo Lucius Malfoy?

Soltó una pequeña risa, y su grande y pálida mano descansó sobre la rodilla de Harry.

\- Te garantizo que soy el mismo hombre. Esto es, sin embargo, un lado de ese hombre que nunca se te permitió ver, ni acercarte lo suficiente para ser permitido en mi círculo más íntimo -. Quitó la mano, se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa al tiempo que Snape entró en la habitación.

\- Severus, es bueno que estés de vuelta. Estás a cargo de mi tarjeta. Por favor, ve que consiga lo que necesite. Si piensas que está dudando de una compra, o que realmente quiere algo pero le da miedo, ya que podría ser demasiado caro, cómpralo de todos modos -. Con esas palabras, vio la mandíbula de Harry caer abierta, como si fuera a protestar, pero luego la cerró de nuevo.

Harry sólo iba a tener que acostumbrarse a eso.

 _Continuará…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/T:**_

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo he tenido una semana agitada pero con algunos días un poco más libres, que me dieron tiempo de estudiar y traducir algunos one shots que pronto subiré (aunque no son del fandom de Harry Potter)._

 _Si logro organizar mi agenda, comenzaré a publicar los lunes._

 _Agradezco a_ _ **yumeatelier**_ _, mi beta, que corrigió este capítulo. ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Si la franquicia de Harry Potter fuera mía yo tendría estacionado un Camaro azul en mi garaje, como no es así, es obvio que no me pertenece. La historia tampoco es mía (sólo su traducción), sino que el original en inglés es de LadyWhiteRose2015, de quien tengo el permiso de traducción, y le agradezco enormemente. No lucro con ello._

 _Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura. =D_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Mi amada hija, voluntariamente ha leído este capítulo y me ha ayudado mucho como mi beta. (Den una breve mirada a nuestra edición en la parte inferior)_

 _Ah, por si mi disclaimer no estaba claro (que se encuentra en mi perfil) – Aún no soy dueña de nada, todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños (que no soy yo), y no recibo ningún dinero. Después de todo esto es por diversión y una gran salida de estrés para mí._

 _Tomo prestado el concepto de "resonancia" de la historia Imprinting escrita por Lunaris Dies (según la traducción de b92morgan), yo quería darle a ella/él el crédito por la creación de este concepto, y reconocer su talento por esto. Imprinting es un fic Arthur/Merlín, para aquellos que estén interesados._

 _También quiero reconocer a "Rise of Drackens" de Starlight Massacre como el trabajo que inspiró este._

* * *

 **Coming Home**

 _ **Previamente**_

 _Soltó una pequeña risa, y su grande y pálida mano descansó sobre la rodilla de Harry._

– _Te garantizo que soy el mismo hombre. Esto es, sin embargo, un lado de ese hombre que nunca se te permitió ver, ni acercarte lo suficiente para ser permitido en mi círculo más íntimo –. Quitó la mano, se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa al tiempo que Snape entró en la habitación._

– _Severus, es bueno que estés de vuelta. Estás a cargo de mi tarjeta. Por favor, ve que consiga lo que necesite. Si piensas que está dudando de una compra, o que realmente quiere algo pero le da miedo, ya que podría ser demasiado caro, cómpralo de todos modos –. Con esas palabras, vio la mandíbula de Harry caer abierta, como si fuera a protestar, pero luego la cerró de nuevo._

 _Harry sólo iba a tener que acostumbrarse a eso._

 **Capítulo VII**

 _¿Por qué Snape tiene que seguir las instrucciones de Malfoy al pie de la letra? Sí, habían cosas que me gustaban, ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que realmente quiera tenerlas! ¡Idiota! ¡Y Snape es realmente cortés! Por supuesto, tenemos sólo unas pocas horas para realizar las compras, ya que comenzamos tan entrada la tarde, pero ninguno me dijo en algún momento que no podía tener algo. Al menos que fuera realmente estúpido…incluso confesaré eso._

 _La cena fue agradable también. Ahora que lo pienso, me encontré a mi mismo hablando más a Snape que a Charlie… Huh. Era extraño, pero se sentía bien… tan natural. Tal vez mi Dracken realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo._

 _No es que yo vaya a llegar a admitir eso en voz alta._

 _Pero, por el momento… tengo un hombre a cada uno de mis lados mientras caminamos luego de la cena… me encanta la forma en que sus manos se sienten. Son cómodas y cálidas._

Un pequeño ronroneo escapó de mi garganta.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me gustaría tener algún tipo de advertencia cuando el ruido saldrá!

– Harry, - Severus habló primero. – Sólo significa que estás cómodo y feliz. También significa que hemos hecho nuestro trabajo como dominantes. Nos permite saber que lo hemos hecho bien.

– Lo sé, Charlie me lo dijo en la resonancia –. Continuó. – Sólo me gustaría una pequeña advertencia, ¡Ya sabes!

– Muy bien, aquí estamos. ¿Quieres ir junto a uno de nosotros o irás por tu cuenta a la Mansión Malfoy? – Severus preguntó con curiosidad. Harry pensó en ello por un momento.

– En realidad, si no te importa, me gustaría ir contigo –. Respondió. Charlie, comprendiendo, asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

– Me estás otorgando una gran confianza –. Severus pasó un brazo por la cintura de Harry, asegurando su posición al lado de él. – Cierra los ojos, sé que no te gusta aparecerte.

Al sentir ese familiar movimiento, que su cuerpo reconoció a regañadientes, Harry sabía que llegarían en un momento a la Mansión Malfoy.

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

Volver a Hogwarts en una sola pieza, tan satisfecho y contento, fue inesperado para Harry. La conexión entre sus aposentos privados y la Mansión Malfoy sin duda era una ventaja conveniente. Mirando alrededor la nueva decoración de su residencia, se dio cuenta de que su baúl estaba allí, junto con algunos de sus objetos personales.

 _Los elfos domésticos deben de haber embalado y trasladado mis cosas mientras yo estaba fuera…_

Haciendo su camino de regreso a su nueva habitación, vio un nuevo paquete inocentemente acostado sobre la cama.

 _Creí que los regalos del día ya estaban hechos…_

Cuando Harry se acercó a la cama, vio que el pequeño paquete tenía una carta adjunta a la parte superior. Con cuidado, desplegó la carta, leyó su contenido.

.

 _Harry:_

 _Sé que esta es una situación extraña para ti, especialmente al ser atosigado tan abruptamente. Sin embargo, te estoy dando un regalo extra, como forma de cerrar la brecha entre nosotros. Este es uno de dos diarios compañeros. Lo que escribas será transferido al mío, así podré responder en él y serás capaz de ver lo que he escrito en el tuyo. Esta será una gran oportunidad para que lleguemos a conocernos mejor, cuando estés listo, por supuesto. Ni un momento antes._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Severus._

.

 _¿Diarios… compañeros? ¿Llegar a conocernos mejor? ¿Cuándo estés listo? Él realmente es sincero. Creo que me gusta este método, de todas formas. No es tan intimidante…_

Abriendo el papel de color marrón que envolvía el diario, vio el libro encuadernado en un maravilloso beige con correas de cuero a juego que lo mantendrían cerrado mientras no era usado. Al abrir el libro, allí en la primera página Severus ya habían escrito.

.

 _Cuando estés listo, estaré esperando pacientemente. –Severus_

.

Llevó su nuevo diario al escritorio que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de al lado, que supuso era un estudio, y se sentó en la silla. Tomando la tinta y la pluma, comenzó a escribir bajo la nota anterior.

.

 _Sev:_

 _Espero me dejes llamarte así. Quería darte las gracias por el muy considerado regalo. Esta realmente es una idea muy maravillosa. Espero que funcione de la manera en que deseas, y poder ser capaces de formar una relación más estrecha._

 _También quería darte las gracias por haber ido con Charlie y conmigo esta noche. Sé que comprar no es realmente tu "cosa", pero me sentí cómodo al tener a los dos conmigo._

 _Si no eres reacio a las compras, me gustaría que me acompañes por otros artículos de primera necesidad para mis aposentos._

 _~ Harry_

.

Harry cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Salió de la habitación para ducharse y colocarse la ropa de cama. El día de mañana traería más regalos y más compras.

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

 _ **Harry se encontraba recostado en un jardín en una resonancia, de nuevo.**_ **No llamé a nadie, ¿Tal vez me llamaron?**

 _ **–**_ _ **¿Harry? – era Lucius. Se acercó a Harry desde el lado que consideró mejor. – te llamé para preguntar cómo fue tu experiencia con las compras**_ _ **–**_ _ **. Estaba sentado en el borde de la manta, quería estar cerca de su pequeño sumiso, pero no quería precipitarse con las cosas.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **¿Honestamente? Había cosas que me gustaban, pero no eran necesarias. Esas cosas deben ser devueltas, pero, en lo general, fue agradable.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Bueno**_ _ **–**_ _ **. Lucius aclaró su garganta,**_ _ **–**_ _ **Harry, tengo algo que decirte.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Y este es el mejor lugar, ya que no podemos lastimarnos físicamente entre nosotros.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Quieres a Charlie aquí? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor al escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?**_

 _ **Harry pensó en eso por un momento.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **No, estoy seguro de que ellos ya saben lo que quieres decirme, así que… ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Estoy pensando en apelar ante el Wizengamot. Me gustaría que me permitas estar contigo, Charlie y Severus durante los fines de semanas que te encuentres enseñando en Hogwarts**_ _ **–**_ _ **. Lucius esperó un momento,**_ _ **–**_ _ **de acuerdo con Severus, habrá momentos en que no serás capaz de salir de la escuela por largos períodos de tiempo, especialmente cuando prepares a tus estudiantes para sus T.I.M.O.S. y E.X.T.A.S.I.S.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Eso es razonable. ¿Qué parte de eso me molestaría?**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Esa parte no lo haría, pero…esto podría. ¿Seguro que no quieres a Charlie aquí?**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Adivinando, ya que me has preguntado por él dos veces, tiene que ser malo…muy bien, traeré a Charlie**_ _ **–**_ _ **. Tomando un momento para cerrar los ojos, pensó en lo bien que se sentiría el tener a Charlie frotando su espalda de nuevo. Cuando abrió los ojos, junto a él estaba sentado su pelirrojo dominante. – te traje aquí porque tiene que decir algo, y al parecer es bastante malo.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **¿No se lo has dicho? – Charlie alargó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry. – pensé que le dirías antes de que él se marchara esta tarde.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Tenía toda la intención, pero pensé que sería mejor para él si le informo de los próximos eventos en la resonancia. De esta manera sabemos que se encuentra seguro y en su lecho.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Harry, necesitamos a Severus**_ _ **–**_ _ **. Charlie le informó.**_ _ **–**_ _ **¿Podrías llamarlo, por favor? – los dos hombres vieron como Harry cerró los ojos y pensó en el último miembro de su clan. Luego, entre las sombras, apareció.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **¿Qué precipitó esta espontánea reunión? – Severus preguntó.**_

 _ **Con las manos aun entrelazadas, Charlie tomó la palabra.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Lucius no le ha dicho a Harry por qué está apelando ante el Wizengamot.**_

 _ **Inusualmente, el alto y melancólico hombre, se sentó al otro lado de Harry y alcanzó su otra mano para enredar sus dedos juntos.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Bueno, ahora que todo el mundo está aquí… Harry, sabes que eres muy valioso para nosotros. Lo hemos tratado de demostrar en casi todos los sentidos que podemos. Incluso después de escuchar esta noticia, habrá tres regalos más esperando por ti cuando te despiertes.**_

 _ **Mirando a los otros dos dominantes, supo que era ahora o nunca.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **El día que cumplas los dieciocho años tu Dracken despertará. La noche de tu cumpleaños se activará tu lado sumiso.**_

 _ **Buscó el rostro de Harry, parecía que su sumiso todavía estaba aceptando lo que había dicho, pero no comprendiendo totalmente.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Eso significa que entrarás en tu primer ciclo de calor.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **¿Cómo si mi cuerpo subiera de temperatura…?**_

 _ **–**_ _ **No. Ahora mismo, mientras duermes, tu cuerpo comienza a prepararse. Comienzas a sentir algo parecido a calambres en la parte inferior del abdomen. Ese es tu Dracken interior produciendo una matriz.**_

 _ **La expresión del rostro de Harry registró la comprensión.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **¿Una matriz?... ¿Cómo la de una mujer? ¿Dónde lleva los bebés? – Observar el asentimiento de la rubia cabeza lo llevó cerca de la histeria. Fue la presencia de los dominantes a sus lados lo que lo mantenía en tierra. – Y me estás diciendo esto porque voy a tener mi primer ciclo de calor… ¡¿Y los tres tratarán de fecundarme?! – Los tres hombres asintieron.**_ _ **–**_ _ **¡Oh, demonios no! ¡Los tres pueden largarse e irse derecho al infierno ahora!**_

 _ **Charlie y Severus se miraron entre sí y ambos usaron sus manos libres para acariciar su cuello y espalda.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Harry, no tendrás el control. Tu Dracken se hará cargo.**_

 _ **–**_ _ **Oh, ¡Y se supone que ESO me haga sentir mejor! ¿Qué diablos están pensando ustedes tres?**_

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Me solicitaron que empezara a alargar los capítulos. Humildemente aceptaré esta solicitud, a partir de la próxima semana. Sin embargo, este capítulo, junto con el número ocho, fue escrito la semana pasada._

 _Gracias a todos por el aprecio a esta historia. ¡Son lectores absolutamente maravillosos!_

 _Beta: Esta… Esta no es una oración completa…_

 _Autora: *hace ruidos de mono*_

 _Beta: ¡Basta! ¡Sólo no debes introducir ningún objeto en esta frase!_

Autora: ¡Ups!

Beta: ¡MADRE, POR FAVOR! ¡¿QUIÉN TE ENSEÑÓ?!

Autora: Yo estaba muy cansada cuando escribí esto…

Beta: ¡Esa no es una excusa…!

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**_

 **Rebe zabini:** ¡Hola Rebe! ¡Es genial que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/T:**_

 _¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho otra vez haberme retrasado con la fecha de publicación pero es que mis horarios realmente son un desastre desde hace meses. Como sabrán (hace varias semanas) comenté que cambiaría el día de publicación al lunes, así que aquí les traigo el capítulo el día de hoy. Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores (alrededor del doble) y verás la primera interacción entre Draco y Harry. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _PD: Quizás me retrase de nuevo en la actualización del próximo capítulo debido a que sufrí una caída y he sufrido una fisura en el hueso húmero de mi brazo derecho (el brazo dominante) y en estos días que no he podido moverlo me he dado cuenta de que realmente mi brazo izquierdo no sabe hacer nada (aunque ahora estoy adquiriendo mayor agilidad)_

 _PPD: "IMPORTANTE" Durante estos días he estado reflexionando sobre la otra historia que tengo publicada y sin terminar de traducir (Sanguis vita est) y decidí que la eliminaré, ya que realmente no sé cuándo podré continuar con ella, y me dedicaré a revisar de nuevo los capítulos y a tratar de avanzar en ella cuando tenga momentos libres; y la subiré cuando tenga un buen progreso o esté terminada. Realmente me disculpo con aquellos lectores que la seguían. Gracias por su comprensión._

 _Agradezco a_ _ **yumeatelier**_ _, mi beta, que corrigió este capítulo. ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños. La historia tampoco es mía (sólo su traducción), sino que el original en inglés es de LadyWhiteRose2015, de quien tengo el permiso de traducción, y le agradezco enormemente. No lucro con ello._

 _Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura. =D_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Mi amada hija, voluntariamente ha leído este capítulo y me ha ayudado mucho como mi beta. (Den una breve mirada a nuestra edición en la parte inferior)_

 _Ah, por si mi disclaimer no estaba claro (que se encuentra en mi perfil) – Aún no soy dueña de nada, todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños (que no soy yo), y no recibo ningún dinero. Después de todo esto es por diversión y una gran salida de estrés para mí._

 _Tomo prestado el concepto de "resonancia" de la historia Imprinting escrita por Lunaris Dies (según la traducción de b92morgan), yo quería darle a ella/él el crédito por la creación de este concepto, y reconocer su talento por esto. Imprinting es un fic Arthur/Merlín, para aquellos que estén interesados._

 _También quiero reconocer a "Rise of Drackens" de Starlight Massacre como el trabajo que inspiró este._

 _Este capítulo es más extenso. Después de la petición formulada por un lector, y al leer varios comentarios, he decidido modificar un poco el formato. Cada capítulo será un día completo hasta que Harry cumpla los 18 años. Eso significa que los capítulos más largos que leerán serán el ocho, nueve y diez. Por favor, hágame saber si están de acuerdo._

* * *

 **Coming Home**

 **Capítulo 8**

Despertando de un salto, Harry se incorporó en la cama. Lanzó rápidamente un encantamiento tempus, los números brillando con elegancia revelaron que eran las cuatro de la mañana. No había manera de que volviera a dormir. Intentó quitarse el sueño frotando la esquina de sus ojos y sacó las piernas por el borde de su cama.

La palabra enojo ni siquiera describía una parte de las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Primero bloqueó la red flu para los tres. _No estoy listo ni siquiera para oír sus voces, ni ver sus caras, esos bastardos_. A continuación, protegió la habitación para que ninguno de los tres tuviera permitido entrar, ni siquiera tocar la puerta. Entonces vio el huevo de lechuza. Estaba revelando todos los signos de la eclosión. _Tendré que vigilarte el día de hoy._ A continuación, agarrando su ropa, hizo su camino hacia la ducha para poder decidir qué hacer después.

Una vez aseado, se vistió y se alistó para su día. Harry decidió que tenía que pasar tiempo en la biblioteca. _Ellos NO me encontrarán con la guardia baja de nuevo._

Haciendo su camino por la multitud de corredores, Harry halló la biblioteca. Como profesor le fue concedido un acceso a tempranas horas y sin supervisión, a la sección que necesitara. _Hermione sería perfecta…lástima que no esté aquí._ Encontrando los libros sobre criaturas mágicas, agarró los que pudo cargar, los registró y se los llevó a su habitación. _Ni siquiera les daré a esos bastardos la oportunidad de verme._

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

Tan pronto como Harry echó a los tres hombres de la resonancia, los tres salieron de sus habitaciones y se reunieron en el salón.

Charlie iba de un lado a otro, Severus se sentó en uno de los sillones orejeros, observando el ritmo del pelirrojo. Durante todo ese tiempo Lucius estuvo sentado tras su escritorio.

Severus rompió el silencio:

– Entonces, ¿Qué piensan ustedes dos acerca de esta maravillosa situación?

– Se suponía que ibas a decirle ANTES de volver a Hogwarts –. Charlie se detuvo y señaló a Lucius. – Eres el primer dominante, ¿Cómo has podido no decirle? ¿O decirnos a nosotros que le soltarías eso en la resonancia?

– No creí que fuese su problema.

– ¡Pero sabes cómo lo criaron! No confiaba en nosotros antes, y ahora que le dijiste eso, tardaremos una eternidad en ganar su confianza de nuevo.

Severus intervino.

– Odio admitirlo, pero Charlie tiene razón. Él entrará en su primer celo en menos de tres días. Tiene que estar con nosotros, y ahora está…quién sabe qué está sintiendo.

Lucius se puso de pie y se acercó a Charlie, agarró la nuca del otro con sus fuertes manos y presionó lo suficiente para ponerlo de rodillas.

– Que esto sea una advertencia para ti. Eres el tercer dominante aquí. No podemos permitirnos el perder la cordura ante o lejos de Harry. Tampoco debes volver a hablar con ninguno de nosotros de esa manera otra vez. ¿Quedó claro? – al oír un gemido escapar desde el dominante castigado, lo soltó y luego se alejó para sentarse en el sofá. – Sugiero que Severus se acerque a él. ¿Tal vez reunirse con él en la cena, en la escuela, esta noche?

– Es una maravillosa idea. Le dará tiempo para tranquilizarse y ser capaz de mantener una conversación razonable –. Levantándose, se ajustó la bata, y se acercó a la red flu. Agarró un poco de polvo, lo echó sobre la chimenea y llamó a la dirección de Harry. Las llamas se volvieron verdes, pero inmediatamente se extinguieron. Allí de pie, atónito, se giró y se dirigió a los otros hombres. – Creo que nuestro joven sumiso nos ha bloqueado su red flu.

Lucius se quedó estupefacto, nunca había conocido a nadie que actuara de la manera en que su sumiso lo hacía.

– Bueno, ya que no quiere tener contacto con nosotros, les sugiero que hagamos un buen uso de nuestro tiempo. Charlie podrías ponerte en contacto con tu madre y ver si está disponible para ayudarnos a redecorar y planificar una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Observando al pelirrojo dirigiste al flu, Lucius estaba todavía sorprendido por el temperamento que su pequeño sumiso demostraba. _Supongo que tendré que cambiar mi táctica con él._

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

Harry se sentó en el escritorio de su estudio con una pila de libros a su alrededor. Aprendió más de los Drackens de lo que realmente quería saber. _Ahora sé lo que se espera de mí. Sé lo que mi cuerpo está haciendo y por qué. Yo podría, en teoría, ser sedado en mi primer celo, y sólo para el primero mientras todavía esté entrando en confianza._ Uno de los libros que había encontrado de hecho decía:

 _._

 _Cuando a un nuevo sumiso se le es informado quiénes son sus compañeros, a través de la resonancia, entrará en celo en su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, si el sumiso está teniendo problemas para adaptarse o confiar en el dominante elegido, el cuerpo del sumiso retrasará el calor hasta que la confianza pueda ser ganada. Si el sumiso determina que alguno de sus dominantes lo están maltratando, el Dracken rechazará al dominante a través de la resonancia y elegirá a otro. Sin embargo, si todo está bien, los dominantes demuestran sus capacidades y se forma una relación, entonces el cuerpo del sumiso comenzará a prepararse para el apareamiento tres días antes de sus dieciocho años._

 _Si el sumiso es reacio a ceder a los dominantes durante su primer celo, es posible sedarlo. Debe ser mantenido en aislamiento y atendido por un profesional médico durante el proceso._

 _._

Por lo tanto, podría retrasar el proceso. Tendría que tener una conversación con madame Pomfrey sobre esa posibilidad. _Si tengo que sedarme en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, que así sea. No haré esto cuando no quiero estar ni cerca de esos cretinos insufribles._

Cerrando el último libro, llamó a un elfo.

– Si hay algún elfo escuchando, ¿Podría venir aquí?

Un pequeño pop le advirtió que el elfo había aparecido.

– Sí, maestro Potter, ¿Qué puede hacer Teddy por usted?

\- Me gustaría que todos estos libros estuvieran de vuelta en la biblioteca, y el almuerzo, por favor. Estuve trabajando durante el desayuno.

– Sí, señor –. Luego, con un rápido pop, su escritorio quedó libre de libros, excepto por el diario compañero.

Miró fijamente el libro como si contuviera algún tipo de enfermedad, Harry abrió un cajón de la mesa, lo deslizó en él y cerró el cajón de golpe. _¡Ni siquiera quiero mirarlo en este momento!_ Con otro suave pop, el pequeño elfo regresó.

– Su almuerzo, amo Harry –. El pequeño elfo había llevado su almuerzo, lo asentó en su escritorio y se fue.

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

– ¿Una fiesta sorpresa para Harry? – Molly estaba más que entusiasmada. – Oh, deberías haberme preguntado por esto hace semanas…tenemos mucho que hacer. ¿Puedo aparecerme allí?

Los tres hombres, aunque eran dominantes, no eran rivales para la madre de Charlie. Ella tuvo una lista hecha en cuestión de minutos y luego tuvo a los tres hombres asignados a tareas según qué eran capaces de hacer. Ella incluso le asignó a los pobres elfos domésticos tareas en la cocina para que hubiera comida más que suficiente.

Ella llamó vía flu a Ron y Hermione para informarles del evento. Un traslador sería genial, pero no le aprobarían uno a tiempo. Tendrían que saltar por la red flu, por así decirlo, para volver a tiempo para la fiesta.

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

El pop suave del elfo se podía oír a la vez que los platos del almuerzo eran retirados de la sala. _Supongo que lo mejor sería empezar con los planes de lecciones. Tratar de formular algún tipo de método para usar en el aula._

Dejando sus aposentos privados ingresó en el salón de clases, allí en el escritorio, tal y como Minerva le había prometido, se encontraban los planes de lecciones de lo que parecían ser muchos años. Buceando en la pila, Harry fue capaz de clasificar y utilizar sólo lo de los últimos tres años. Reuniendo ese montón, se retiró de nuevo a su cuarto de estar privado y utilizó su mesa de desayuno como nuevo escritorio.

Sabiendo que la lechuza saldría ese mismo día del cascarón, quiso estar lo más cerca posible del huevo. Había sido la mejor decisión. Podía verlo en su calentador, pero aun podía realizar su trabajo.

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

Con Molly en la acción, y sus tareas terminadas, Lucius subió las escaleras. Necesitaba estar solo. Pensando llegó a donde todas las habitaciones estaban. En el final del pasillo sobre el segundo piso. Charlie había tomado las habitaciones del lado izquierdo del pasillo, así podría estar más cerca, entonces Severus había tomado las habitaciones del lado derecho. Eso dejaba el otro dormitorio principal en el otro extremo.

Al entrar en la otra habitación principal, vio que estaba casi exactamente igual a la suya. La recámara daba a una pequeña sala de estar con un pasaje que conducía al dormitorio. La cama era tamaño King, la cabecera era antigua y había un valijero al pie que contenía la ropa de cama. La ropa de cama sí era más que anticuada. A continuación, el baño adjunto tenía una antecámara con armarios, luego, caminando un poco más allá de la zona de lavado, había una doble bañera de jardín con motor de jacuzzi y una ducha de mosaico por separado.

 _Esto necesita una reforma._

– ¿Blinky? – llamó.

– Sí, señor, ¿usted ha llamado por Blinky?

– Sí, me gustaría que tú, y otros elfos, limpien las cuatro habitaciones en este pasillo. Vacíalas por completo. Las quiero así para cuando el amo Harry se una a nosotros en tres días.

– Sí señor –. Entonces el pequeño se marchó con un pop.

 _Creo que sería mejor que estén vacías. De esa manera podrá decorar y remodelar a su antojo y no como yo creo que es apropiado._ Sintiéndose un poco satisfecho ante la buena idea, dejó que los elfos hicieran la tarea asignada.

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

Después de revisar los papeles de los años anteriores, y de su propia experiencia, Harry decidió que sería beneficioso trabajar en grupos como en la clase de pociones. Excepto que dividiría su tiempo de clases. La mitad de su tiempo la dedicaría a la teoría, y observaciones, mientras que la otra mitad la utilizaría para la práctica. Dándoles a los estudiantes diferentes enfoques. _Tal vez pueda iniciar un club de duelo para aquellos estudiantes que muestran una habilidad más avanzada en las clases prácticas._

Más de una vez durante el tiempo que estuvo en el escritorio sintió que la parte inferior de su abdomen sufría calambres. Al principio fue sutil, como si fueran calambre por gases, por lo que los ignoró fácilmente. Pero después de varias horas de lectura, el sólo levantarse para conseguir algo de beber hizo que los calambres se volvieran insoportables.

Abandonando la idea de realizar sus planes de lecciones, se dirigió a la habitación. Allí, en la cama, había cuatro lechuzas con paquetes atados a sus patas. _¿Me pregunto cuánto tiempo han estado allí?_ Desató los paquetes para que las pequeñas lechuzas pudieran volar de regreso a su hogar, Harry dejó los paquetes en el suelo y se tumbó. _No me importa un pimiento lo que ellos tres me hayan dado hoy. ¡Este dolor y sus comportamientos son más que suficientes razones para ignorar a esos bastardos, insufribles, cretinos!_

Enrollarse sobre sí mismo realmente no ayudaba en nada. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera tratando de hacer el útero completo y no fuera a detenerse hasta terminarlo. _Los libros decían que los calambres serían menores y que durarían aproximadamente dos días y que podría hacer su día como si no pasara nada._ Se sentía como si alguien tuviera una mano puesta en la parte inferior de su abdomen y estuviera apretando sus intestinos y luego los girara lentamente sólo para asegurarse. Eso iba más allá de lo soportable.

El laborioso proceso duró aproximadamente una hora. Entonces, los calambres finalmente se relajaron. Cuando fue capaz que sostener un solo pensamiento coherente, oyó el agrietamiento procedente del huevo en el calentador.

Rápidamente se levantó hasta sentarse y vio como la pequeña lechuza se abrió camino al mundo.

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

Severus encontró a Lucius en el último cuarto vacío del pasillo y oyó el estallido de un elfo en la distancia. Entró en la habitación y le dio una mirada superficial.

– ¿No te parece que esta habitación puede ser un poco demasiado para él?

Se volteó para encontrar a su amigo de toda la vida en la puerta.

– Sí, es por eso que le encargué a los elfos eliminar cada pieza de mobiliario de esta morada, así puedo reemplazarlo con lo que él quiera. Será su cuarto. Una habitación donde pueda sentir como un sitio de escape, seguro y lejos de nosotros.

– ¿Asumo que todavía estás estableciendo la cámara de apareamiento?

– Sí, la he colocado en el tercer piso. He ordenado una cama especial que se ajuste a nosotros cuatro sin tener la necesidad de utilizar magia para agrandarla más allá de su propia capacidad –. Viendo a su amigo asentir con la cabeza en apreciación, continuó. – Tiene una pequeña cocina instalada para que podamos suministrarnos los alimentos durante su celo, junto con un cuarto de baño. Pensé que tener tres duchas separadas sería una buena idea. Después de todo no sabemos cuánto tiempo durará su calor y cuanto tiempo se dará entre cada ola.

– Muy bien. Sin embargo, sé que nos referimos a esa habitación como la "cámara de apareamiento" sólo porque es el único lugar que es neutral y todos cabremos cómodamente durante esa semana. Pero quiero sugerirles, a ti y a Charlie, referirnos con otro nombre. Yo no tengo uno decidido, pero creo que al llamarla de esa manera, más que probablemente, lo alejaríamos.

– Muy bien. Discutiremos esto más adelante. Por el momento deseo que vayas a Hogwarts esta noche y veas cómo le esta yendo.

– ¿Draco no te ha reportado nada?

– Él tiene que hacerlo, pero no me ha dado ninguna información. Es como si hubiera desaparecido.

– Muy bien, saldré tan pronto como termine esta última tarea para Molly.

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación, ya que todavía había cosas que debían hacer.

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

El mochuelo en toda su esponjosidad se contoneaba alrededor. Harry fue capaz de notar que había recibido una nutrición adecuada. Acomodando lo que la pequeña lechuza necesitaba, le prestó atención a los paquetes en el suelo.

 _Supongo que tendré que mirarlos. Bien podría terminar con eso._ Abriendo el primer paquete, se reveló un sobre. Cuando abrió el sobre en el interior había una carta. Al abrir la carta saltó directamente a la parte inferior para ver el nombre que había allí, y había tres firmas. Esa era una carta de los tres.

.

 _Harry:_

 _Nuestro pequeño sumiso. Sentimos que anoche hayas tenido que escuchar ese tipo de noticias de nosotros. Charlie está deseoso de tenerte en sus alas, para poder envolverte en ellas y darte la oportunidad de respirar su esencia para ayudar a que te calmes._

 _Sabemos que no hay nada que podamos hacer para que estés bien, pero teníamos que decírtelo. Ninguno de nosotros quería que experimentaras esos calambres y no supieras qué está sucediendo con tu cuerpo. Se te ha mantenido en la oscuridad el tiempo suficiente y has tenido a otras personas manipulado tus acciones. Lo último que cualquiera de nosotros querría era engañarte._

 _Esperamos que puedas perdonarnos y veas que sólo estábamos tratando de hacer lo correcto para ti._

 _Tuyos,_

 _Lucius, Severus, Charlie._

.

Al sentir la rabia dentro de él cediendo un poco, no pudo evitar ablandarse. _Ellos saben lo que siento al no tener toda la información. Ser engañado a menudo daña más que la verdad._ Colocando la carta sobre la cama, volvió su atención al siguiente paquete. Era, aproximadamente, del tamaño de su palma. Al abrir la bolsa marrón adentro encontró un tintero dorado que tenía tres veces el tamaño de uno normal. Dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche, se acercó al siguiente paquete. El papel marrón revelaba estar escondiendo una caja. Al abrir la caja, en el interior había papelería. No era cualquier papelería, este tenía su nombre grabado en relieve en la parte inferior, y el papel se sentía rígido. _Esto fue costoso._ Dejando la caja a un lado, se fijó en el último paquete. Era largo y delgado, y cuando el papel de color marrón desapareció reveló una hermosa pluma situada cómodamente en la caja. La pluma parecía ser de avestruz.

 _Ellos realmente se esforzaron en estos regalos. Después del gasto de ayer y su esfuerzo combinado en estos regalos, tiene que haber costado una pequeña fortuna._ Recogiendo los regalos, los llevó a su escritorio. El tintero dorado lo dejó en su escritorio y usó el soporte que estaba al lado para la hermosa pluma. Al papel tenía que dejarlo en un cajón del escritorio, no había manera en que lo dejara afuera y se arriesgara a que se traspapelaran con otros documentos. Fue cuando abrió el cajón que vio el diario compañero.

No se sentía ni de lejos tan enojado como antes, agarró el diario y comenzó a escribir.

 _Charlie, Sev y Luc:_

 _Después de haber leído casi todos los libros que contenían hasta la más pequeña referencia a los Drackens, me siento informado. He aprendido más en lo que me convertiré en tres días._

 _Los calambres comenzaron hoy, y fueron muy fuertes, tan fuertes que tuve que acostarme por un tiempo. Mientras que aprecio la carta recibida, y la información que me han dado, no me siento menos enojado._

 _No estoy listo para ver, hablar o incluso escuchar lo que ninguno de ustedes tenga que decir en este momento. Quiero estar solo, hasta que yo mismo entre en contacto con ustedes._

Dejando la nota sin firmar cerró el libro, no anticiparía una respuesta. Salió de la habitación y volvió para ver a su nuevo bebé de lechuza.

– Hola hombrecito –. El libro le decía qué hacer en el momento que la lechuza saliera, sólo tuvo que bajar un poco la temperatura del calentador. – Eres hermoso –, la pequeña masa peluda se volvió hacia Harry. – No puedo esperar a que seas más grande y ver todas tus manchas -. Cuando terminó la frase, el mochuelo ahuecó sus plumas. – Lo veo. Sin embargo, necesitamos un nombre para ti… – miró a la pequeña lechuza girar como si le estuviera mostrando cada uno de sus lados. Era predominantemente blanco, con un poco de gris alrededor del pico y las patas. – Pienso… que pareces un… – justo antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de su lechuza, alguien llamó a su puerta.

 _Si fuera cualquiera de ellos tres ni siquiera serían capaces de tocar la puerta._ Caminando hacia la puerta principal, la abrió para revelar a Draco de pie detrás de ella.

– ¿Estás bien Harry? – realmente estaba preocupado.

– Sí, estoy evitando a tu padre, tu padrino y a Charlie en este momento. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

– Yo quería saber si podrías unirte a la cena, creo que tenemos que hablar –. Sus manos apretadas hasta tener sus nudillos blancos.

Se alejó de la puerta.

– Por favor ven, ya iba a pedir la cena. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí? – observó el movimiento en aceptación de la cabeza rubia y se movió fuera de la entrada para permitirle pasar. Cuando Draco entró, estaba casi por cerrar la puerta cuando vio a Severus aproximándose. Sintió todas las emociones salir a la superficie al ver a su dominante de cabello negro abrir la boca para hablar, y luego cerró la puerta.

Volvió su atención a su huésped.

– Entonces, ¿Qué te gustaría para cenar?

– ¿Ese era mi padrino?

– Lo era. Ahora, ¿Qué te gustaría para cenar? – Harry se adentró aun más en sus habitaciones para sentarse en su sofá.

– Umm… – no estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse, ya que nunca había visto a Harry de manera tan descuidada. – ¿Qué hay de pescado y papas fritas?

– Para cualquier elfo doméstico que esté escuchando. – Empezó. – Para la cena solicito dos platos de pescado y papas fritas –. No habían pasado dos segundos cuando un elfo doméstico apareció. – Si nos da unos veinte minutos lo tendremos para ustedes.

– Gracias –. El pequeño elfo desapareció. – Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo?

Inclinándose sobre su asiento, Draco decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo salir.

– Lo sé.

Sacudió la cabeza.

– Sabes… ¿Qué, Draco?

– Yo sé que eres el sumiso de mi padre –. Habló con voz casi inaudible.

– ¿Y cómo lo averiguaste? – Harry estaba seguro de que no le había dicho nada a Draco sobre la situación en la cual se encontraba actualmente.

– Yo accidentalmente escuché una conversación.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Después de asistir a todas las reuniones que el tribunal le ordenó asistir, Draco finalmente fue libre para ir a casa. Decidió que lo mejor era aparecerse en lugar de utilizar la red flu, debido a la hora que era.

Cuando entró por la puerta pudo oír voces que provenían del salón. Se dirigió hacia allí.

– Sí, madame, ¿Cómo está él? – era su padre dirigiéndose a alguien que se encontraba en el flu.

– Teniendo en cuenta el relato que oí, lo está haciendo bien –. La voz de madame Pomfrey era fácilmente identificable.

Vio como su padre, su padrino y una desconocida cabeza pelirroja estaban reunidos alrededor de la llamada en la red flu.

– ¿Quién lo está haciendo bien? – cuando las palabras salieron de su boca la cabeza de su padrino y del pelirrojo se voltearon, mientras que su padre seguía dirigiéndose a madame Pomfrey.

– Sólo manténganos informados, me pondré en contacto con usted de nuevo en la mañana.

Cuando las llamas de extinguieron su padre se volvió a mirarlo.

– Hijo, tenemos que hablar –. Normalmente, cuando esas palabras salían de su boca nunca las seguían buenas noticias. Lucius se sentó en la silla más cercana a él y le indicó a Draco que tomara asiento. – Asumo que has ordenado todo el papeleo sobre tu libertad condicional.

– Sí. Me tomó un día o dos para conseguir lo apropiado. Luego, otro par para poder presentar todo el papeleo. – Esto no era lo que quería saber. Él sólo seguía la etiqueta adecuada.

– Bueno, estoy feliz de saber que resolviste el problema –. Observó como su padrino y el extraño hombre de cabeza roja se sentaban junto a él. – A partir de hoy vamos a tener en la casa huéspedes permanentes. El señor de cabello rojo es Charlie Weasley.

– ¡¿Weasley?! – parecía asombrado. – Pensé que no nos asociábamos con _esa_ s personas.

Trató de no parecer ofendido, y de mantener su actitud controlada. No quería ser castigado de nuevo.

– Eso fue antes.

Draco miró al pelirrojo y luego a su padre.

– ¿Antes de qué, padre?

Tomó una respiración profunda y luego exhaló.

– Sabes que eres parte Dracken, y que lo heredaste de mí. Recibiste tu herencia de criatura en tu cumpleaños número dieciocho y entonces se reveló que eres un dominante al que aun no se ha revelado su compañero –. Vio la cara de Draco mientras asentaba firmemente la máscara de perfección Malfoy. – Eres más que consciente de que me casé con tu madre para que tú pudieras nacer. No teníamos ningún otro tipo de relación y mi compañero sumiso aún no se había revelado –. Sentándose más cerca del borde de la silla, continuó. – Recientemente se reveló que Charlie, Severus y yo somos los dominantes de un sumiso.

– Ustedes tres. Su compañero debe ser poderoso –. Draco interrumpió. Él sabía que sólo compañeros poderosos tenían más de un dominante. – ¿Quién es?

Lucius hizo contacto visual con los otros dos hombres en la sala antes de que el nombre saliera de sus labios.

– Harry Potter.

Draco se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

– ¿Ustedes tres han perdido sus malditas cabezas? ¡Es Harry-jodido-Potter! ¡No es solamente algún otro sumiso poderoso! ¡Él puede aniquilarlos a todos simplemente pensando en poner fin a sus vidas!

Le permitió un momento a su hijo para eliminar la ira de su sistema y que se calmara antes de continuar.

– Estamos todos muy conscientes de lo que dices, hijo. Esperábamos que un cuarto dominante se uniera, pero nunca lo vimos en la resonancia –. Draco se recompuso, acomodó otra vez su máscara y volvió a su asiento. – Harry en este momento está en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Severus y Charlie aquí le dijeron que era nuestro sumiso, se desmayó.

– Bueno, yo también lo haría si me enterara que soy un sumiso y que se supone que ustedes tres me protejan.

– Sí… bueno. Estamos trabajando en obtener su confianza en este momento, y podríamos usar tu ayuda.

– Mira, he tenido suficientes encontronazos con Potter. No hay manera en que puedan convencerme o de otra manera obligarme a traicionarlo. – Draco había dejado caer la máscara, para que su padre y los otros dos hombres en la habitación supieran que él no sobrepasaría aquella línea.

– Draco, yo nunca te pediría algo que no estás acostumbrado a realizar. Sin embargo, Harry se convertirá en una presencia inmediata en tu vida como tu padrastro.

– Oh, por el infierno que llamaré a ese chico padrastro. No lo veré nunca como una figura paternal en mi vida y no esperen que lo haga –. Draco se puso de pie otra vez. – ¿Cómo en el mundo puede ser posible que esperen que yo incluso pueda aceptar esto?

– Debido a que eres un dominante y algún día entenderás lo que es proteger a tu sumiso.

– Eso está bien, pueden proteger a Potter todo lo que quieran, eso no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar ni que consienta a su pareja –. Draco estaba caminando detrás del sofá ahora. Los tres pares de ojos lo seguían.

– Lucius, ¿Me permites? – Charlie aclaró su garganta y esperó el permiso. Al ver e gesto de su cabeza, supo que el permiso le fue concedido. – ¿Draco? – llamó suavemente al hombre más joven. – He tenido la oportunidad más maravillosa, antes de ser dominante de Harry, de poder conocerlo como persona. Yo sé que él es amable hasta ser casi un defecto, y se preocupa por los demás. El idiota de mi hermano menor logró convertirse en su mejor amigo. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo consiguió –. Con su voz calmante, observó a Draco detener el ritmo y sentarse de nuevo. – Harry ha tenido tantos giros inesperados en su vida. Él siempre ha cuidado de aquellos que lo rodean, incluso de ti. Siempre he pensado que necesita a alguien que cuide de él. Sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de que yo fuera tan afortunado. Todos pensábamos que él no tenía un Dracken –. Mirándolo, él continuó. – Pero estamos muy agradecidos. Harry se merecía a alguien que no sólo lo amara, sino que también viera por su mejor interés. Se merece eso. Así que, cuando tuve el sueño, lo reconocí al instante junto a tres niños pequeños corriendo por el patio -. Tomó otra respiración profunda y exhaló. –Entonces Harry me regaló una segunda resonancia. Nuestros niños y yo rodeando un huevo de dragón justo antes de que eclosionara y uno de los niños lo llamó "mamá". Nunca olvidaré la expresión de su cara. Estaba completamente impactado, como si dijera, estos son mis bebés y no los merezco –. De pie, ahora caminaba detrás del sofá. – Draco, eso casi rompió mi corazón. Nuestro pequeño sumiso ni siquiera piensa que es digno de ese tipo de amor familiar.

– ¿De verdad? – el shock se mostró en la cara de Draco. – Pensé que su familia lo había mimado.

– No. Debido a mi conexión sé que fue criado en un hogar muggle que realmente lo odiaba por tener magia. Tratándolo peor que un elfo doméstico, y lo encerraba en su habitación y deslizaba la comida a través de una abertura en la puerta, y así es como lo alimentaban, si es que lo hacían.

– Pensé…

– Sí, como lo hizo el resto de la comunidad mágica. Pero fue abusado y lo mataban de hambre. Nadie podía salvarlo de los castigos que recibía, sin embargo, salvó a toda una comunidad mágica porque nadie debe ser tratado de la manera en que él fue tratado –. Los tres hombres estaban parados ahora. – Se merece que nosotros cuidemos de él. Cada uno de nosotros le puede dar algo que él tan desesperadamente necesita y anhela.

Los tres hombres de pie, hombro a hombro, daban una imagen poderosa. Si alguien tuviera a esos tres hombres como protectores podría asustarse, pero no Harry, él simplemente se desmaya.

– Está bien, lo entiendo. No tenía ni idea –. Los tres hombres se separaron y se sentaron de nuevo en sus asientos. – No voy a espiarlo. No lo haré. Pero puedo tratar de ser su amigo. Eso es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer. Incluso así no puedo prometer nada. Él y yo tenemos una historia como ustedes saben.

Severus habló.

– Sí, somos conscientes. Haz lo que sientas que es mejor. Si eso significa convertirte en su amigo, o simplemente quedarte fuera del camino y tratar con él en las reuniones familiares.

– Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera, creo que trataré de ser su amigo.

– Gracias.

– Ahora, dormiré un par de horas y luego iré por la red flu a la enfermería en la mañana.

Con eso Draco dejó a los tres hombres en el salón y se retiró a sus habitaciones.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

Cuando Draco terminó su relato, ambos habían terminado su cena y se retiraron a la sala de estar.

– Gracias por ser honesto conmigo –. Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al rubio.

– De nada. Ahora AMARÍA oír lo que esos tres te han dado como regalos de cortejo.

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

Severus había mostrado a los otros dos lo que Harry había escrito en su diario compañero.

– ¿Crees que es en serio? – preguntó Lucius.

Charlie le respondió.

– He visto a Harry molesto, y por lo general no cede hasta calmarse.

Los tres hombres pensaron en eso por un segundo. Entonces Lucius tuvo una idea.

– Creo quelos tres deberíamos llamarlo a una resonancia esta noche. Así podríamos tener una conversación civilizada con él. No me agrada el hecho de que no lo hemos visto, ni hablado, en todo el día.

– Estoy de acuerdo –. Dijo Severus. – Ha sido bastante inquietante.

– Entonces, esta noche lo llamaremos a una resonancia.

.

~xXxXxXxXx~

.

– Gracias por venir esta noche. Disfruté de nuestro tiempo juntos –. Harry estaba parado en la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para su huésped.

– Sabes, yo también lo hice. Tal vez ser tu amigo no sea tan malo –. Dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro y salía de la habitación.

– Eres más que bienvenido en cualquier momento. Dejaré mi flu abierto para ti.

– Harry, eso significa mucho –. Entonces Draco se giró para irse.

Cuando Draco se había ido, Harry comprobó su lechuza una vez más. Cuando vio que estaba segura, y configuró un encantamiento sobre el calentador en caso de que la lechuza estuviera en peligro, Harry se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama.

.

 _ **Empujar al pequeño de cabello rojo en un columpio y escuchar a los otros dos niños reír mientras jugaban a perseguirse trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Harry. Entonces la escena cambió abruptamente.**_

 _ **Harry se encontró en lo que parecía ser el salón Malfoy. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta mientras Lucius, Charlie y Severus estaban sentados en diferentes piezas de mobiliario.**_

 _ **Harry no podía comprender por qué él estaba allí. Había estado feliz empujando a su niño en el columpio. La confusión debe haber sido evidente porque Lucius rompió el silencio.**_

– _**Harry, te hemos traído aquí…**_

 _ **Ni siquiera había terminado la frase antes de que Harry alzara la voz para enfrentar a sus tres dominantes.**_

– _**Fui MUY claro en el diario compañero. No estoy listo para ver a ninguno de ustedes, ni de escucharlos, o incluso de hablarles. Sin embargo, están aquí, siendo agobiantes y asfixiantes. ¡Todos ustedes pueden simplemente largarse!**_

 _ **Se volvió para abrir la puerta y la cerró de golpe detrás de él al salir de la habitación, y salió de la resonancia.**_

 _ **Lucius, Severus y Charlie se miraron antes de que el tercero rompiera el silencio.**_

– _**Yo sabía que tenía ese genio, pero nunca había estado en el extremo receptor.**_

 _Continuará…_


End file.
